


Lush Life

by pancockxblock



Series: Weight In Gold [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bite marks, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Breeding, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Family Problems, Fighting, Hero Worship, Keiths Dad - Freeform, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Leering, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, NPC Deaths, Omega Lance, Overstimulation, Possesiveness, Scenting, Shiro is a cop, Size Kink, alpha shiro, gore???, lance and shiro had a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancockxblock/pseuds/pancockxblock
Summary: I'm starting a series of ficlets about Shance and their kid.I'll take requests if you guys ever have any, but for the most part it'll just be little snippets of their lives.





	1. Happy Birthday Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a day late, but i awoke to a text from my friend nat that it was a certain boys birthday and i was inspired.  
> here's a lil thingy for his b-day.

“Adadada…” Shiro grinned at his daughter as she shook her stuffed lion with an incredible intensity, her tiny frame tucked into the cradle of Shiro’s arm.

“I know, baby. I know.” Shiro continued pacing throughout his living room, his body swaying to keep his child complacent while they waited on her mother; who was taking an incredibly long time to get ready. Shiro knew it would be hard to get Lance to do anything remotely pertaining to a date, but he didn’t think it’d be this hard to get him out of the house.  

The argument they’d had when Shiro had asked him to get dressed had been expected and Shiro should have thought something was up when Lance relented a bit too easily and disappeared into their bedroom–that had been over forty-five minutes ago and Shiro had only seen his mate, when he’d come out to feed Samara. After making it apparent that he was not interested in conversation that contained any sort of adult language and cooed at their daughter while she sucked happily at his nipple, Shiro went to go find shoes and possibly prepare to tell Lance’s family they may be later than expected.

Of course they’d probably understand, having raised Lance. There was no way they didn’t know his stubborn streak could make a bull prideful.

As Shiro slipped into their bedroom, he pursed his lips at the outfit Lance had laid out on the bed. The amount of floral button ups Lance had would make anyone question his sanity, but fortunately Lance had always made them look extremely classy. The dark blue background was set beautifully against multiple white and grey flowers that resembled Chrysanthemums.  Running his fingers against the slacks set beside them, he was positive that these were the ones that clung to Lance’s ass in a sinful manner. “Just give me twenty more minutes and I’ll be ready.” Lance’s voice startled the Alpha out of his gleeful trance and he turned to face his mate who had his chin tilted up in a pout he’d refuse he’d had later.  

Shiro grinned and placed a chaste kiss on his mate’s lips and left the bedroom to him. Lance hated when Shiro watched him get ready, said something about ‘the transformation not being as appeasing.’ Even though Shiro had never seen Lance as anything other than ridiculously beautiful. He wanted Lance to feel good about himself, so he’d let the omega have his time.

Besides, Shiro would be lying if he said he didn’t like it when Lance dressed up. His confidence always went through the roof and in turn Shiro’s pride was tangible in his scent. Shiro tugged his beard in excitement and his daughter cooed at the change in her father’s scent. Shiro followed the sounds of his cub, who was laid out in her bassinet and grinned down at her as she shook her lion at him. “Adaddaddaaa!”  

“Hello, baby! Did you have a good dinner? We’re about to go see your mama’s family. Yes we are.” Shiro would never get tired of how excited Samara got when Shiro talked to her, toothless grins melted his heart no matter how his day had gone. Nothing would ever beat the absolute adoration he felt coming home to Lance and Samara. Lance liked to complain that after spending ten months laboring over creating her, she came out looking exactly like Shiro. But, in all honesty Shiro had never seen a baby that had been so perfectly blended of its two parents.  

After considering that the white stripe in his hair, pubic hair, and beard was just a thing that happened. They were incredibly surprised to see the oddity in their child. Both of them had thick hair, so the fact she’d sprouted dark locks not soon after birth wasn’t surprising, but the pale streak that appeared in her hair above her right eyebrow had them pleasantly surprised. Her eyelashes were thick and framed her blue eyes she’d no doubt gotten from Lance, but the dark color to them was interrupted by white. Shiro adored the fact that the oddity seemed to be a dominant factor and anyone who’d saw it had cooed and gushed over how cute she’d be as she got older.

Shiro stared at his baby a little longer before puttering around the kitchen and living room to get her diaper bag together. Lance’s family all shared the same thick scent that reminded Shiro of cinnamon. While the scents were all blended with their own personal fragrance, the Mcclain’s were all incredibly close. If things went the way Shiro hoped, Samara would be okay with them for most if not all of the night.  

Lance had taken maternity leave a bit longer than either of them had planned. Not that the magazine agency minded his absence, but Samara had become colicky and had a fit if she couldn’t smell either of her parents at all given times. Despite the police department urging Shiro to also take some more time off, his guilt had gotten the best of him for being gone too long and he returned on a purely desk duty basis. He couldn’t get caught up in a case with Lance and his baby possibly needing him at some point.  

It was a good thing he’d returned when he had, because his desk had been a wreck with unfiled paperwork. When he’d confronted the captain and his co-workers he’d only gotten sheepish replies and lunch bought for him. Of course, the place would fall apart without Shiro there. Even though he’d joked that he was holding the department together, this very reason was why he’d refused to take longer time off.  

Pulling some of Lance’s breastmilk from the freezer, he double checked the diaper bag for everything he needed and called to his fiancé. “Lance baby, I know you’re still getting ready. But, the reservation was for six thirty. We’ve got ten minutes to get there.” The bedroom door was flung open and Shiro didn’t even bother to try and bite back the growl of approval that filled his chest.

Shiro hadn’t seen this particular button up on Lance, they hadn’t had a date night since Samara’s birth and Lance’s baby weight had thankfully clung to him. He knew Lance was insecure about the weight gain, but Shiro had broken a few too many mugs restraining himself from worshipping his fiancé on the kitchen table instead of getting ready for work. Lance had always been a knock out. Shiro had in fact had to knock out a few Alphas and Betas who hadn’t gotten the hint from Shiro’s scent that Lance was in fact very taken.  

His hips had filled out, the muscles he’d toned to perfection had softened with the baby weight and turned his abs into soft curves. Lance had only recently started working out again, but instead of it turning his body back to how it had been before, he’d only enhanced the curvature of his body and Shiro was a weak man. His dark skin had always been a startling contrast to the blue of his eyes, but the floral button up drew the attention away from his eyes and complimented the color, the soft fabric clinging to the fullness of his small chest; swollen with milk for their child. The slacks had already done so much for Lance’s ass, but those heels.  

Shiro took a moment to regain his composure and dropped to his haunches as his growl continued to rumble through his body. These were the Oxford Stiletto’s Lance had bought a couple of weeks ago, Shiro didn’t even know they’d been delivered. But, God above they were delivering Shiro to a plane of existence that was not suitable for the public eye. Lance frowned at his mate and made his way to Shiro, worry dampening his scent. “Shiro..?” Lance’s fingertips caressed his mate’s brow as Shiro rose to loom over Lance, a wolfish grin appearing on his features.  

“Lance baby, I am a weak man. Forgive me.”

“Forg-” Lance’s words were cut off as Shiro caught his lips in a needy kiss. Right arm looping around Lance’s waist, the other cupping the back of his head as he groaned into Lance’s mouth. His mate melted in his hold. Lips parting to invite Shiro to deepen their lip lock; they hadn’t had time for intimacy, being new parents had taken up all their time and while Shiro had missed times like these. He’d never regret their little girl.  

When their kiss took a particularly sinful turn, Shiro spun them around to press Lance against the kitchen counters. Knee wedging between his thighs as Lance dug his nails into Shiro’s back. Oh, it’d been way too long. Lance’s hand raised to stroke Shiro’s scent gland underneath his jaw and the warmth that spread from the touch urged another groan to leave the Alpha, his mind slowly melting underneath the touch of his mate. Lance pulled back from their kiss, his chest heaving with his breaths; a string of saliva drooped between their mouths and Lance let out a startled laugh as he looked up at Shiro who hadn’t exactly come down from his high yet. “Don’t we have a dinner to go to?”  

————————–

Lance didn’t like making a big deal out of his birthday, since he’d already hit his twenty-fifth there were no more mile stones to celebrate other than getting old. He truly hadn’t been surprised when Shiro told him to get dressed, because they were going out to dinner. But, he’d still been a bit put out that he couldn’t just spend the day cuddling his daughter and mate.  

“Why is the diaper bag so full? Aren’t we just going to dinner?” Shiro gave Lance a sheepish look at the question and scratched the back of his head as they made their way to Shiro’s car.  

“I’m never really sure how much to pack, last time I did it, I forgot a change of clothes and having a half-naked baby down at the market got me weird looks.” Lance did his best not to laugh at his mate’s misfortune, so he hid his smile against Samara’s head, who had buried her nose against Lance’s scent gland. She’d gotten better at putting distance between them, but still preferred to have her mama in close proximity.  

Buckling their cub into her car seat, he cooed at her when her pale cheeks started to puff up in anger at being locked into the seat. She absolutely loathed the car seat, but eventually calmed down when Lance let his scent wash over her and tucked her two lions against her. She never left home without her black and blue lion. Shiro scented the black one, while the blue one belonged to Lance. It’d had a big hand in helping Samara’s fits.  

She decided to snuggling her lions was better than throwing a fit and Lance dropped into the passenger seat. “So, my darling mate.  Where are we going for dinner?” Shiro pursed his lips as he pulled out of the driveway and stayed silent a little longer as if he was debating on actually telling Lance where they were going.  

“Keith found this delicious place downtown, they’ve got a decent variety of food and serve your favorite wine. So, I figured it’d be a nice place for dinner.” A warm feeling blossomed across Lance’s chest; Shiro had always been incredibly thoughtful towards Lance, dealing with his cravings and mood swings with grace. Lance couldn’t imagine living the rest of his life with a better man, or Alpha. The beginning of their relationship had started horrendously, the polite way to name what they had been being enemies. But, Lance was loath to admit that he probably wouldn’t have even bothered to piss on Shiro’s grave.  

Miscommunication and rumors were a dangerous fuel.  

No one had ever thought that the Police Departments best officer and the intern to the branch manager of Japan’s Vogue would ever end up like this. Shiro had busted many of Lance’s parties back in the days, most of the nights ending up with Lance in handcuffs and Shiro with a black eye.  

When Lance had started getting death threats from a rival intern and beaten in the alley by hired thugs, Shiro had been furious that he hadn’t come to him sooner. Their nights on opposite sides of the jail cell eventually ending up in an odd friendship. Lance had figured he could have handled the vandalism himself, but one particular gang up had landed Lance in the hospital and he’d never forget how deathly Shiro had looked when Lance had finally woken up.  

As the books would say, the rest was history.  

“I know you don’t like making a big deal out of your birthday, so thank you for letting me take you to dinner.” Lance scrunched his nose and felt embarrassed about the argument they’d had earlier. Shiro had always spoiled Lance more than he deserved and Lance hated it, even though he was just as bad.  

“I still would have preferred to eat take out on the couch and possibly end up making love to you, but I’ll let it slide this one time.” The scent that Shiro let out had Lance purring in response. They’d both been too tired and Shiro too busy to even consider making love since Samara was born. But, with the cub sleeping through most nights and Shiro having taken the weekend off, it was the perfect time.

Lance stared at his mate as he drove to the restaurant. His black button up clung ridiculously well to his thick body. Muscles flexed deliciously as he moved the steering wheel, the white slacks he wore did nothing but offer a delicious view of his legs and Lance reached over to smooth a hand along one of his favorite parts about Shiro. “Lance…” The omega looked out the passenger window in response, but didn’t move his hand from its place on his thigh until Shiro reached down to lace his fingers through Lance’s.  

Shiro had a hard time adjusting to the prosthetic. Lance had been twenty-two when he’d found out that Shiro had been caught in an explosion. Their relationship had been brand new and Shiro had been terrified to let Lance see him. Going as far as to ban him from the hospital. He thought Lance would leave him, was terrified that this new happiness he’d found would abandon him when he most needed it.  

With no explanation for why the hospital wouldn’t let Lance see him, his only conclusion was that Shiro was dying. Four days after Shiro had his arm removed, he’d gotten a call from Shiro’s dad asking him to come to the hospital. When Lance finally saw his boyfriend, he’d cried.  

Not, because of how awful he looked; tubes coming from what Lance had thought was every orifice of his body, his body nearly mummified with bandages. But, because hell he was alive. Lance had spent those four days waiting to be told Shiro had died.  

Once Lance had stopped crying, he screamed at the bed bound alpha, until he was hoarse. He raged at the fact that Shiro still thought he was shallow enough to leave him just because he was missing an arm and he’d leave the hospital with more scars than either of them could count. Though later Lance would kiss every scar nightly until Shiro truly believed that he was worth something again.  

He’d been furious that Shiro hadn’t believed that Lance had already given him every part of his heart.  

They’d moved in together after Shiro had been released. Not so much as Shiro needing help adjusting to life as Lance needing constant reminders that Shiro had in fact not died. A year after Shiro had lost his arm, they’d been contacted by a medical school to see if Shiro would be willing to try a new generation of Prosthesis. Appendages that took advantage of modern technology and connected with the human body more than ever before.  

The trials had been hard, mentally and physically. Shiro still had nightmares from his time trapped under the building. Lance wasn’t exactly sure how the prosthetic worked. Shiro had sent him away more often than not, not wanting Lance to see him so broken down. But, once the doctors and creators had synced up the prosthetic to Shiro. He’d let Lance come with him to physical therapy. It was amazing to see the joy that had been mildly absent from Shiro as he improved the motor skills of his new right arm.  

It hurt him sometimes. Lance would spend nights rubbing cream and massaging where the prosthetic melded with the rest of his body. He knew Shiro hated showing Lance his weaknesses, but Lance liked being someone Shiro could lean on.  

“What are you thinking about…? Your scent got really clouded for a minute.” Lance was brought back to the present and lifted Shiro’s hand to press kisses to his knuckles.  

“Just thinking about the past.” Shiro offered a noncommittal grunt before gently releasing Lance’s hand to maneuver the car into a parking spot. “Are you sure we’re gonna get a spot here? The place seems kinda packed.”

Shiro hummed his assurance and shooed Lance out of the car. “I’ll get Samara, if you want to let them know that the party for Shirogane is here.” Lance’s brows dipped in confusion, but obeyed Shiro as he wove through the parking lot.  

It was some little ways out of town and Lance wondered what Keith and Shiro had been doing all the way out here, but when he pulled open the door and got a whiff of the heavenly scent inside, he knew why. Shiro was as much of a foodie as Lance was and if he heard about a good place to eat, he was there. Lance smiled at an employee waiting behind the host stand. “I have a reservation for Shirogane, we’re a little late.”

The host smiled at him. “Are you Lance?” He nodded his confirmation and the host’s smile widened. “Oh, good. Your guests were getting worried you weren’t going to show. If you follow me this way, I’ll show you to your room.” Guests? Confusion overtook the omega, but he followed the host anyway.  

Mostly couples were in the restaurant, but some families were at tables as well. The building was larger than he’d originally thought. They walked through and a hallway with a few closed doors here and there, but Lance continued to follow the host towards what seemed like the back of the restaurant and he stopped at a door and offered Lance another charming smile. “Happy Birthday and enjoy your meal.” The host left him, presumably to return to the front and Lance stared at the door in confusion. Did Shiro invite other people to their dinner?

Irritation flared up in him again, he’d thought it would only be the three of them, maybe he could find a way to shoo them away. Swinging open the door he offered the offenders a pained smile only to choke on his tongue.

“Aye! Aye! Look who decided to show up!”

“Uncle Lance!”

“Little brother, what the hell took you so long?!”

“Birthday boy!”

People back home considered the Mcclain’s a pack. There were so many of them, that they practically made up the entire town they were from. Lance was from a small town in Cuba. Right outside Havana, it was usually and thankfully overlooked by tourists. But, it was also thousands of miles and an ocean away. How….  

“Lance.” Frozen in his spot, his eyes began to fill with tears as his mama stepped up to him. Her dark hair was becoming lighter as more grey hairs became apparent in her curly locks. her plump features pinked with excitement and a sob broke from Lance’s chest as he flung himself into her arms.  

Lance loved his mama.  

“Oh, baby. I have you. I have you.” His mother’s coos calmed the ache in his heart he didn’t know he had as he buried his nose in her scent gland, her scent so much like his own. He squeezed her tightly before letting her go to hug his father just as tightly.  

The older man was never one to shy away from affection and pressed a kiss to his youngest son’s hair.    
“It’s been too long, son.”

His older siblings that were fondly referred to as a litter by the townspeople back home surrounded him next, offering childhood nicknames and tight hugs to the omega as he tried to stop crying. After getting an armful of his nieces and nephews he looked around the room at his family. Shiro standing in the door with their daughter who was eagerly reaching for her grandma. “Not to be rude, but what the actual hell are you guys doing here?”

“Shiro told us you were being dumb about your birthday again and we’ve wanted to come to Japan for a while anyway, so…” His eldest sister shrugged, tossing her long dark locks over her should nonchalantly.  

“We’re only here for two weeks, but we wanted to come see you, Shiro, and Samara. Since she’s too young to come home, we figured we’d come see you instead.” His mama was nuzzling the cub who squealed in delight at the attention.  

He’d get to see his family for two whole weeks? His parents had come down when he’d first given birth to Samara, but they’d only stayed a few days before returning home. He hadn’t seen the rest of his family in years… Looking at his mate, Shiro offered him a wink before turning to Lance’s dad in conversation.  

“Now that Lance is here, can we eat?” The nephew in his arms asked petulantly and Lance’s brother tugged the young cub’s ear offering a growl of irritation.  

“Patience, you bottomless pit. We ordered like five minutes ago.”  

Japan had done a lot for Lance. It’d given him his dream job, his mate, and his daughter. But, nothing could ever beat home.  

“Do you wanna open gifts before or after dinner?” Leah and Leon looped their arms around Lance’s shoulders and the youngest Mcclain balked at the question.  

“You didn’t–”

“Bah! We did and we’re not returning them, so you can either open them after we eat the cake mom made at the onsen we’re staying at or before.” The twins steered their youngest brother towards a mountain of gifts that were stacked on a table in the corner of the room and Lance’s mouth dropped open. Birthdays and Christmas had always been a little crazy, when your family was as big as the Mcclain’s you couldn’t expect anything else.  

“You’re staying at an onsen?”

“Yeah, mom and dad rented out a place in Ha…Tet…?” Leon looked at Leah who shrugged and turned to their other sibling. “Leroy, where are we staying?”  

Leroy turned to Lincoln who pushed his glasses on top of his head and looked at his siblings in irritation, “We’re staying in Hasetsu, it’s in the Saga prefecture. The Onsen is called Yutopia.” The Mcclain’s ooed and ahhed at the explanation and Lance laughed at his siblings’ inability to pronounce Japanese words.  

The door opened again and waiters started filing into the room carrying plate after plate of food. Lance’s stomach rumbled as he made his way to Shiro who dropped a kiss on his head. “I wanted to surprise you.” He offered Lance a sheepish grin and Lance tugged his collar to bring his mate down for a kiss.  

“Thank you, Shiro… This… means so much to me.”

Shiro’s eyes softened as he pressed his forehead against Lance’s. “Samara is doing really good with your family, if she stays this way. Your mama wants to take her for the night.” The implications of what Shiro meant had Lance melting against his mate which earned a wolf whistle from his siblings.  

“Ohhhh, get it!” Leah’s taunts earned her the middle finger from Lance as he pulled away from his mate to assault her.

Yeah, it wasn’t the birthday that Lance had wanted, but as he put his eldest sister in a headlock. He couldn’t have imagined spending it in a better way.


	2. Happy Birthday Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all were so fuckin sweet and i reward sweetness with gifts.   
> i won't update this quickly often, but u guys are fucking sweethearts.
> 
> this chapter is all filthy smut.   
> if you were looking for a warning, here it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance get reacquainted. 
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Obviously, Shiro hadn't intended for it to happen like this, but he could only see Lance in heels for so long before his restraint evaporated. Lance's clothes had been quickly abandoned on the floor and Shiro purred in appreciation at the art work splayed on his kitchen table. 

Brown hair tussled from Shiro's fingers, tanned features rogue with pleasure, arctic gaze melted with wanton need. Shiro was nearly giddy with delight. "Lance, baby.. You're so beautiful." Praise dripped from his lips as he planted an open-mouthed kiss onto his belly, it concaved underneath the attention and Lance whimpered; Shiro grinned at the response, kisses slowly trailing up his torso. Lips paused at his pearled nipples, his breasts were heavy with milk and Shiro took a dark nipple into his mouth as he hooked his hands underneath Lance's thighs. A sharp tug and his body slid across the table, Shiro's hips flush to Lance's rear, clothed cock pressed against the plump mounds of his ass. Shiro released Lance's nipple, making a sound of content as Lance shivered at the cold air of the room grazing the damp pearl he left behind. 

Lance's breaths began to shudder as the tips of Shiro's fingers skated down Lance's legs, the tips of his fingers leaving trails of gooseflesh behind, legs toned beautifully from religiously staying true to his workouts and running. Shiro lifted Lance's legs from around his waist and placed them onto his shoulders. He kissed along the calves that were splayed oh so beautifully for him to taste, marveling at the smooth feeling against his lips. "Takashi..." Lance's call drew his gaze to his face and Shiro wished he could take a picture. 

Lithe fingers were dipped into Lance's mouth, gaze trained on Shiro as the alpha let his own rove over his lover, the galaxy he created along his throat and chest blossoming beautifully. His hand reached out to graze over his pearled nipple and Lance whimpered at the contact. "Takashi please...." His kitten begged, Spine arching in need, his rear pressing against Shiro.

 Always impatient.

As much as Shiro wanted to get reacquainted with his mate on the kitchen table, Shiro knew the moment he was inside Lance again, he probably wouldn't be able to stand. So, the alpha dropped his mate's legs from his shoulders and purred at the omega as he whined from the loss of contact. Deft fingers made quick work of his button up and tossed it on the kitchen floor. Shiro stared at Lance as his omega obviously enjoyed watching his mate strip in front of him. Belt loosened and slacks undone, he easily stepped out of them and stopped for a moment to stare at his mate. 

Honestly, God was on his side when they crossed paths. Almost six years with Lance, and they'd been through hell and back together. Now, Lance had given birth to their child and Shiro was spending the night making love to his mate. He'd told Lance that he hadn't gotten anything for his birthday, but the engagement ring in his night stand had been hot in his mind all night. 

They were already linked through their souls, but Shiro wanted to show Lance off as his husband. Mate was a gorgeous word and Shiro wouldn't ever tire of it, but there was something special about calling the one you love husband and Shiro couldn't wait to do it. His briefs were soon to follow the rest of his clothes and he was finally as naked as Lance. 

Stepping between his mate's thighs, he urged Lance to sit up and caught his lips in a gentle kiss. Maneuvering Lance's legs around his waist again, he gripped his ass tightly and lifted him off the table with ease. Their house was always relatively clean for having a baby in it and Shiro new the layout of his home like the back of his hand, so the languid kisses from his mate hardly deterred his trek to their bedroom. 

Finally, _finally_ Shiro had Lance on the bed and his mate already looked blissed out. His thighs were glistening with slick, his cock was hard and curled against his belly. Shiro wanted to devour him. 

\--------------------------------

Lance wondered if Shiro knew how heady and addicting his scent was.

Before they'd mated Shiro had scented him almost every night. Once he did it outside a bar when an alpha had been too handsy with Lance and Shiro couldn't stand anyone else's scent on his omega.

_ His omega. _

 Lance's toes still curled in delight whenever Shiro called him that. 

Shiro's face had been buried in Lance's neck, so he didn't see the small crowd he'd gathered with his scent. They'd scattered when they'd realized that it was in fact a couple and not an alpha luring with his scent, but Lance understood the need to answer to its call. 

He could use every goddamn metaphor in the book about how Shiro smelled like crushed fruit on a summers day, but Lance preferred to keep it at Shiro's smell. Shiro smelled like home and that's all that mattered. Their bedroom was saturated with their mixed scents, Lance's senses overpowered with the intoxicating way their scents complimented one another. His gums burned as his fangs dropped, aching to sink into his mate's flesh as they made love. 

Palming his cock in his hand, he mewled at the touch as his gaze never left Shiro. Hand fisting around his cock, his hips bucked in invitation at the alpha who stood at the end of the bed. Lance had been told by some of his colleagues about the funny stories of their mates gaining baby weight with them, but Shiro never lost his body. Lance would be a liar if he said Shiro's body didn't make him drool; thick biceps, a defined chest that dipped into abs. The trail below his belly button had white hairs that dipped into the curls around his cock. Lance's own dick pulsed in his hand as he stared at his mate's cock. 

Takashi Shirogane was a blessed man. 

He'd confessed to Lance at one point-when their relationship had been brand new, that only one of Shiro's previous partners had been able to take him and his knot fully. Lance had laughed it off until the first night they'd fucked. 

Lance thought his dildos had been big, his previous boyfriend had been big in his own rights. But, when Shiro had stripped in front of Lance, the omega nearly bit off his tongue. 

When his mate was aroused, the head of his cock was above his belly button, his girth had Lance salivating as his hole clenched in want. Shiro's dick was just a hairs breath bigger than a water bottle and the fleshy base of his knot added girth that had Lance sobbing. 

"Shiro..." Lance had enough of fantasizing about how his mate felt inside of him, he could have the real thing now and he was tired of waiting. "Shiro, please..." Lance abandoned his own cock and spread his legs to bare himself to his mate. The growl that left Shiro had a gush of slick spilling from his hole. The bed dipped under Shiro's weight and Lance nearly screamed as Shiro's finger circled Lance's ass. 

If Lance could change one thing about Shiro, it would be his patience. 

Shiro was slow to anger, which was always good. With Lance's fuse shorter than a candle wick; someone needed to have a level head. Shiro approached every issue in a calm manner, and hardly ever made rash decisions, and was the one who kept Lance's feet on the ground. 

Shiro also loved to take his time eating out his mate. The sounds Shiro was making between his thighs was positively lewd; his deep growls were interrupted by wet slurps as he lapped at Lance's hole like a man dying of thirst. His body responded to the alpha's caresses by letting out a continuous dribble of slick to appease the man. Shiro's grunts of satisfaction went straight to Lance's cock. 

One finger soon became two and Shiro easily found Lance's prostate. With a well-placed twist of his wrist and a devious grin, Lance screamed as he came, without Shiro once touching his cock. Shiro cooed to his mate and rose up and over Lance, his warm tongue lapping up the come that had splattered across Lance's belly. "Did that feel good, my love? It's been much too long since I've had your taste in my mouth." Shiro's croons had Lance shuddering beneath him, hands shaking as he pulled Shiro's hair out of its hair tie. He purred at the long dark locks that fell around his mate's head. Shiro had started growing out his hair a few years ago and decided to keep it after Lance's positive response. The beard came last winter, after the police department participated in no shave November and a five months pregnant Lance got a little too attached to the facial hair. When Shiro complained of the itchiness, Lance dutifully sat in his mate's lap and massaged beard oil into it until his alpha was a compliant and purring mess. Shiro then only complained when he wanted Lance to pamper him. 

Lance had been given the best alpha possible and as Shiro looked at him like he was the best thing that had ever happened to him, he couldn't ever imagine starting a family with anyone else. 

Nails scratching lightly at Shiro's scalp, Lance smiled up at his alpha, "I love you, Takashi. I love you so fucking much." Shiro grinned down at him and braced his forearms on either side of Lance's shoulders before kissing him fiercely, Lance's own taste was still on his lips. Lance mewled as the alpha slowly rocked against him, the blunt head of his cock nudging gently at his hole. 

"I love you." The words were whispered as Shiro pulled back, one arm reaching between the mates so Shiro could guide his cock to Lance's slick hole. Lance bucked against Shiro when he dipped two fingers inside of him unceremoniously; urging another gush of slick to spill over his shaft. "I love you." Lance did his best to relax and hooked his legs around Shiro's thighs as the alpha slowly—so fucking slowly sank into his mate. 

Lance's mouth opened in a silent scream and a wave of Shiro's scent washed over the omega. The alpha buried his face into Lance's neck to gently nurse on his scent gland. Lance was in a state of delirious bliss; Shiro's cock stretched him until the pleasure mixed with pain and he dug his fingernails into Shiro's back. His alpha always went slow, but it didn't help the intense and overwhelming feeling over opening up to him. Lance's slick poured over Shiro's cock, easing his path and dripping to pool beneath the pair as Lance's hips raised to try and alleviate some of the pain. Shiro had continued to whisper 'I love yous' into Lance's neck as his ministrations to his scent glands urged the omega into a pliant mess beneath him. 

This was almost as bad as Lance's first time with Shiro. He couldn't help the tears that spilled from his eyes and Shiro shot up from nursing on Lance's scent gland to coo to the omega as he kissed the tears away. His hips never ceasing their slow descent. "Oh, baby. You're taking me so well. I'm so proud of you."  Shiro's praise soothed the omega and Shiro sank into his mate all the way to the hilt, Shiro rumbled in pleasure and continued to shower Lance with praises. "So, beautiful. My perfect mate, I love you so much."  Shiro stayed still as Lance's muscles fluttered and flexed around his cock. Shiro leaned back to look at where they were joined and the omega swore he got bigger inside him as Shiro's thumbs massaged around Lance where they were joined. "You're so pretty, baby. Look at you." Lance couldn't help but moan at Shiro's touch, and his breath hitched when Shiro pulled out only to sink back in without any resistance. The mates both groaned as Shiro started to fuck Lance. 

The headboard of their bed thumped rhythmically against the wall, but that didn't over shadow the lewd squelching sounds of their mating as Shiro ever so slowly began to thrust faster into Lance. Shiro scooped his hands under Lance's ass and ordered him to sit up.  an artful twist of bodies and Shiro had Lance in his lap, the two never breaking their joining. "Ride me." The broken demand from his mate had Lance bouncing on Shiro's cock; the new angle was incredible and overwhelming. Lance paused when Shiro's warm hand touched his belly and he looked down to see a small bulge move with Lance's rocking hips. 

"Is that..."

"Do you see how deep I am inside you, mate?" Lance looked up at Shiro's broken and deep cadence to see his pupils blown incredibly wide, his open mouth allowing his dropped fangs to peak just underneath his plush lips. Lance cupped Shiro's cheeks and ran his thumbs all around the sharp points of his mate's fangs. The alpha bucked up inside him with a fierce grunt and rumbled at the tease. Lance tilted his head back and Shiro didn't hesitate to strike; the moment Shiro's fangs sank into his scent gland Lance cried out his orgasm. Splattering his release between the two mates as Shiro nursed gently on his scent gland. "Good mate, you feel so good around me. Do you want me to knot you?"

Lance let out a keening whine at the thought of being locked to Shiro for another hour and the alpha growled as he lapped at Lance's gland once more before gripping his hips tightly. Lance would be surprised if there wasn't a bruise there tomorrow. 

Shiro bounced Lance on his cock, his grip sliding on his mate's sweat slickened skin before his hips snapped up and let his knot catch on Lance's rim. Shiro groaned as the first spurt of many over the next hour released inside of Lance and the omega brought his alpha's head to rest against his chest while the two caught their breaths. This was a much-needed reunion and Lance would feel it for days. 

"Fuuuuuck." Shiro jerked in Lance's arms and the alpha's hot breath caressed Lance's nipple as his cheek pressed against the valley between his small breasts. 

Fuck was right. Lance's chest hurt something fierce and it had nothing to do with the extraordinary sex he'd just had with his mate. "Shi---oh, fuuuuck." Shiro had latched onto Lance's nipple and hummed contentedly as milk began to pour from Lance's swollen breast. "Shiro, holy shit." Lance's legs squeezed around Shiro's waist and the alpha continued to nurse from his mate, his large hands cupping his ass as his large frame shuddered; another spurt of come shooting from his cock. 

   
"You taste fucking _divine_." Shiro grinned up at Lance with such a blissed-out expression Lance couldn't find a reason to stop Shiro as he moved back to his breast. 

The two froze as Lance's phone broke the sultry tension between the two mates with a shrill ringtone. "Ignore it." Shiro ordered Lance, but his sister's name was on the screen of his phone and he leaned over to answer it, but it was just out of arms reach. Shiro grunted in irritation at being interrupted and swiped the phone from underneath Lance's fingers. "What?!"

_"Well, hello to you too, papa bear. Sorry to interrupt your time trying to impregnate my brother again, but Samara is having a blast over here; so, we're just gonna keep her for the entire weekend. You packed enough for tonight, but we're gonna come over tomorrow to stock up on milk and clothes."_

Shiro looked up at Lance who shrugged in response, spending an entire weekend alone with Shiro was a dream come true. But, he already missed his cub. So, he'd leave the decision up to his mate "Will you bring her with you when you come to get her clothes, we wanna see her before you kidnap her for the weekend." Shiro's words ended in a grunt as his hips bucked up into Lance, the omega muffled his gasp behind his hand, but his sister still snorted in disgust on the other end. 

_"Yeah, yeah. I'll call you when we're on our way. Have fun."_ Leah hung up without further ado and Shiro tossed Lance's phone back on the nightstand before looking up at his mate. 

"Looks like I have an entire weekend of you to myself." The leer in Shiro's expression as he mouthed Lance's nipple again sent a shiver of excitement up his spine. 

Oh, he'd be lucky if he could walk after this weekend was over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted the birthday boy to get his cake and eat it too.   
> so, i hoped you enjoyed this purely self indulgent smut.   
> \----------  
> in case you all were wondering, the rest of the crew will in fact eventually show up, but this is a shance fic.   
> so, their presence won't be too heavy in Lush Life. 
> 
> if this continues to get good reviews and you guys keep being sweet babies, i'll write a 'before samara' au about the boys in their younger years. and i've been told that shance has a tag called shangst, and lmao. what a weak word to describe what those boys went through before they got together. 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed the second and final part of lance's birthday and hope to see you in the next chapter. xoxo


	3. A Little Worse For The Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has a difficult day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for a pregnant lance and someone asked for some angst.  
> so, i smushed them together. it may not be what you wanted, but i already had this idea halfway formed in my head.  
> so, deal with it.  
> this chapter was a bitch to write for some reason.

The station was empty, albeit Shiro and Sakura who were manning the phones and in house paperwork. Sunday's were usually peaceful.  Inari was a peaceful city, an hour by bullet to Tokyo, and a twenty-minute drive to Hasetsu. Most of the people here were either tourists looking for a peaceful day, or residents who'd come here to live out the rest of their lives in a nice city. 

Working as a cop in Inari almost seemed like cheating. Oh, Shiro had dealt with petty thefts, and customers walking out of places without paying. Every once in a while, he'd get a call about a patron that had drank a little too much. But, very rarely did he ever have to get physical. He could still count on one hand how many times he'd had to use his taser, and the one time he'd had to hold someone at gunpoint. 

The police officers in Tokyo called the Inari Police Department a joke, but they were the ones who often came under fire for using unnecessary force and harassment. Shiro would rather be seen as a peacemaker than a threat. 

He hadn't always worked for the Inari Department. In his younger years he had been with the drug unit, it had also doubled as the unit that dealt with the Yakuza, but it was an unspoken rule to not really mention the double-edged sword that was the drug unit. 

It had been perfect for Shiro, he'd been a newly graduated officer and had been honored to join the force. If he went back and did it all over again, he wouldn't really change anything. Even the bad parts, because in the end all the choices he made, all the paths he took; whether they led to bad repercussions or not.  They had all led him to Lance. They'd led him towards the omega who'd changed his life for the better, so how could he hate his past?

"Hey, Shiro. We've got a 10-30 by 15th and main. All the deputies are out on patrol, would you mind going to check it out?" Sakura peaked her head around the door and Shiro smiled at the woman. 

"Yeah, I'll head out right now. It's almost the end of my shift, so I'll head home afterwards." 

"Tell Lance I said hi and give that baby bump of his a kiss for me." Shiro smiled at Sakura as she returned to her desk and Shiro made his way to the squad car. If it was just a fender bender, he'd be home before Lance and could finally make dinner.

Even though Lance was definitely busier than Shiro, he found a way to beat him home and have dinner ready the moment Shiro got out of the shower. It was nice, but watching Lance waddle around the kitchen; the shirt covering his belly bump smeared in various ingredients from unfortunate mishaps made Shiro want to pamper him instead. 

Lance had always gone a million miles a minute, he'd planned one of their friend's weddings in a weeks' time, when her wedding planner had bailed; declaring her wants were too extreme for how low her budget was. He pulled it off with the help of his boss and co-worker. He'd done a roundtrip to Paris and back when Allura had forgotten important documents. When Allura asked Lance to ship them; he refused, declaring they were too important to leave at the mercy of the mail services and hopped on a redeye to fly across the country and hand deliver them to his boss. Instead of coming home and taking a day to work through his jet lag, he'd gone right back to work without missing a beat. 

Honestly, Lance was incredible. When they'd found out he was pregnant, Shiro finally thought that Lance would slow down and he could do the pampering, but once again Lance didn't let something like pregnancy slow him down and showed the entire Vogue branch why he was one of the best editors in the company. Even now, at seven months pregnant, Lance wore heels that most people couldn't walk in on a normal day and his mate couldn't even see his feet and walked in them like he was barefoot. Albeit, it made Shiro quite nervous. He just put his trust in his mate and prayed nothing happened to him. 

Quiznack had been a good companion to the alpha, who refused to admit he was actually quite lonely when his mate was busy with his work. Which was more often than not these days; as the due date grew nearer he prepared to take off for maternity leave. The one eyed English Mastiff that first started out as Lance's monster of a dog, had switched sides after he and Shiro had a standoff with a turkey leg, that ended in the two sharing the spoils of war. He and Shiro would often walk the beach, entertaining kids and adults who hadn't ever seen a dog quite so big. Shiro had been worried about how the giant would do with the baby, but the dog would often nose Lance's swollen belly and cover it in licks until Lance was a giggling mess. So, the alpha wasn't exactly concerned anymore. 

Shiro had a lot to look forward to. 

As the officer pulled into the mostly empty city street, he felt his heart clench at the scene before him. This was more than just a fender bender. Before Shiro was even out of his car, a man came running up to him--a beta by the distressed scent he was giving off, his face a mess and bloody, hands gesturing wildly as he tried to explain to Shiro what happened. 

"He came out of nowhere! I tried to stop!! He's still alive, call an ambulance! Something! Officer please!" Shiro did as suggested and tugged the radio clipped onto his shoulder. 

"Sakura call for backup and an Ambulance on the scene."  After he got a confirmation from the woman, he turned to the beta that seemed to be slowly collapsing in on himself. His shoulders were hunched forward, balding head ducked in guilt as his frame shook. "Tell me what happened."

"I was turning and... and I did everything right. I did... I swear and this guy... he he just came out of nowhere! Oh, God I didn't mean to hit him! I got so scared I couldn't even hit the brakes and now he's just trapped." Shiro left the distraught man and made his way to the front of the car the civilian had been driving. Shiro's knees nearly buckled at the sight. 

\-----------------------------------------------

"I get that it'd be poor taste to not have a featured designer, but I'm asking if it has to be him. The way he looks at you is insanely creepy." Allura made a face into her salad, but didn't rebuke her assistant for his cruel words. Lance leaned back in his chair, a hand resting on his swollen belly as he tried to urge Samara into accepting the delicious sandwich he'd just devoured, the unborn cub had been quite finnicky when it came to certain foods lately and Lance would be paying for it later, by paying his tithes to the porcelain goddess. 

Pidge snorted into their glass of wine. After the androgynous model told their agents that they'd only do work with Allura, the agents dropped them and Pidge has since been under Allura's care as Vogue's model and Allura's assistant. Lance, Pidge, and Allura are kindly referred to as the big three in the company due to the fact that the three of them working together always produced work that was nothing less than exquisite. 

"I guess we could get Seung-Gil Lee to come back for this issue, but would it be too repetitive to have him in back to back issues?" Pidge scrunched their nose and Lance pursed his lips in thought. 

" I don't think it would be as long as we're not showcasing the same line." Lance nodded his agreement to Pidge's statement, hand absently wandering over his belly as he listened to his co-workers discuss the next issue. 

He was ready for this baby to come out, she was doing her best to make her mama miserable and Lance couldn't wait to be holding her instead of dealing with the acid reflux. 

He also really wanted a drink. 

This pregnancy hadn't been anything other than a blessing to say the least. The doctors had told Shiro that Lance's fertility rate was low for an omega, but Shiro was quite fertile. So, the best time to try and produce a child would be towards the end of Lance's heats. The mates hadn't exactly tried to have a child, but they hadn't tried to prevent one either. 

Lance would give a million dollars if he could see the face that Shiro made when Lance had told him he was pregnant every day for the rest of his life. Shiro had been accepting of Lance's fault, but Lance wanted a baby with him so badly. He'd been incredibly desperate during the heat that had conceived Samara. As he ran his hand along his swollen belly, he couldn't help the flutter in his chest as he thought about how Shiro would look holding their baby girl. "Lance is thinking about baby things again, his scent has gotten really heavy."

The omega jerked back to reality and realized he'd been rubbing his belly absently and not listening to the conversation at all. Allura and Pidge were looking at him with knowing grins as Allura paid the waiter who'd wondered by and Lance turned his nose up in defense. "You'd think about baby things too if it was sitting on your bladder all day." The two snorted at the pregnant male as they bundled up to go back outside and Lance waved at the two as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Lance Mcclain."

"Hey, Lance.... It's Coran."

Lance's brows furrowed as he stopped walking and looked at his two co-workers who'd stopped as well at the look of confusion on his face. Coran never called Lance unless he needed advice for a date with his husband or Shiro would be tied up at work. Lance started moving towards Allura's jeep and the trio piled into the vehicle, with Lance in the passenger. 

"Hey, Coran. What's up?"

"There... was an accident today, it turned out to be a fatal one. Shiro was there when the victim died and I think he's taking it kind of hard. I know you're probably busy at work, but I don't think he should be alone right now..."

Lance's heart squeezed at Coran's worried tone and Allura pulled out onto the street a frown set upon her features as she drove in silence. 

"Yeah, I can head home pretty quick. Was Shiro hurt?"

"Not physically, but the victim was pinned between the car and a building. Shiro talked to the victim while he was dying and was there when he passed. I think he's taking it pretty hard, so if you could get home soon I think that'd be for the best." Lance thanked Coran for his call and ran a hand through his locks as he let out a pent-up breath. 

The car was silent for a moment as Allura drove away from the restaurant. 

"Can you-"

"I am heading that way, we were already close to your house. Do you want me to take Quiz?"

"He's at Keith's until tomorrow, he had a doggy date."

The air in the car was thick with Lance's scent. Pidge rested their hand on his shoulder and he reached up to link their fingers together. The rest of the ride was silent as Allura typed in the code to their gate and pulled her car into their driveway. Shiro's police truck was already in the drive and Pidge helped Lance out of the car before he waved them goodbye. "Give the guy a kiss from us. Call us later if you need anything." 

Lance watched as Allura pulled out of their driveway and rubbed his hand along his protruding belly while he made his way to his house. "Shiro?" The front door had already been unlocked, not that Lance was really worried about burglars, but Shiro was usually almost obsessive about keeping Lance 'safe' since he'd gotten pregnant.  

He'd expected for his own instincts to go into overdrive, but should have known that out of the two of them Shiro would have went into full alpha mode. 

Kicking off his heels at the door, he padded through the house, catching the sound of their shower running from their bedroom. Shuffling through the darkened room, he poked his head into their bathroom and paused at the hunched silhouette of his mate. He wasn't moving underneath the stream of water; Lance would have usually taken the time to appreciate the sight of his nude mate glistening under the spray, but the stench of his distressed alpha permeated every crevice of the bathroom. 

Lance shed his clothes quickly and pulled back the sliding door of the shower to look up at his mate. "Shiro."

The male jumped as if he hadn't smelled or noticed Lance's presence until now and the omega's heart clenched at the sight of the alpha's bloodshot eyes. 

"Shiro, I'm home." 

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Lance nodded at Shiro's statement and the alpha stepped back to let his mate into the shower with him. 

The warm water felt heavenly on Lance's strained back, the curvature of his back had been accentuated with the weight of his belly and the toll it took on his spine was absolutely dreadful. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back slightly to let the water drench his hair and ever so slowly let his calming pheromones leak out towards his mate. The tangible tension in Shiro's scent barely shifted at the proximity of his mate. When Lance felt his cub move inside him, he reached for Shiro's hand and brought it to his belly, so the alpha could feel his cub moving around. 

Something snapped, whether it was the weight of watching someone die, or just something that Lance would never understand his alpha's shoulders shook as a sob broke from his chest. Shiro was handsome in all shapes and form, but if Lance had to point out on flaw; it'd be that his mate was an ugly crier. 

His Japanese heritage offered him a pale complexion that turned blotchy and red when he cried, his nose scrunched up as he tried to breathe through his snotty nose and his lips curled back in a grimace. Lance had made fun of his mate when he'd cried during movies or particularly moving scenes in books he liked to read. But, the utter devastation on his mate's face only made the omega want to cry as well. 

Instead, he reached around his sobbing his mate and grabbed the loofah off its hook and Shiro's body wash off the corner of the tub and took to the task of washing his mates body. In lighter moods, the ordeal would have earned Lance a romp in the sheets, but Lance wasn't trying to arouse his mate this time. He was simply washing off the day. Reaching lower than Shiro's torso proved to be a task as Lance's belly proved difficult to maneuver around, his disgruntled sounds earned a watery chuckle from his mate and he took the loofah from Lance to finish washing himself while Lance turned around to cleanse as well. 

They remained silent as they stepped out of the shower, but Shiro's scent was slowly settling from something less painful for Lance to inhale. While he blow-dried his hair, he watched Shiro disappear into their bedroom in the reflection of the mirror only to return a moment later, in his sleeping clothes; his large frame taking up the doorway as he made eye contact with his mate through the reflection while Lance took his time to make sure every strand was dry. 

Lance knew what Shiro was waiting on and didn't argue as he stepped into a pair of clean briefs and then settled on the edge of the bed, his legs spread around his belly; the doctor said he was carrying Samara quite low and that could be a warning sign of a premature birth, but Lance hadn't had any other complications since the visit, so they hadn't really worried about it since. When Shiro moved to settle on the floor between Lance's legs, the omega smiled down at his mate and leaned down as much as he could; Shiro met him the rest of the way for a kiss that seemed to melt the last of Shiro's resolve away as he reached up to cup Lance's cheeks in his hands. He nearly wanted to cry at the gentleness of his mate, but now wasn't the time. Shiro needed Lance, and he was here for him. 

"It was only supposed to be a fender bender, I think it would have been okay if I prepared for it?" Shiro's brows furrowed as he unscrewed the lid to the jaw of slave and placed it by Lance's feet, scooping a generous amount into his hand. He rubbed it into his palms before smoothing around Lance's belly, pressing his lips against the stretched flesh before he continued his ministrations. "It was the motorcyclists fault. He hadn't seen the stop sign and was going too fast, but he didn't deserve to die for it."

Shiro's movements were slow, methodical; as if rubbing the salve onto Lance helped him think better. Lance only stayed quiet, to give Shiro time to think and to take his time working out his feelings. "I saw things when I worked in the drug unit, you know I did. But, in a sense everything I saw... They had it coming. I never really saw bodies that didn't deserve the death they'd gotten. But, this guy. He'd just made a mistake that anyone could have made.... that  _you_ could have made. When I saw that motorcycle crushed underneath the car. I only saw you, when you used to ride... it could have been you, Lance." 

Shiro swallowed thickly, barely holding back a fresh wave of tears as he took Lance's hand into his own and started massaging the lotion into his hand and slowly worked his way up Lance's arm. Letting Shiro fuss of Lance helped Shiro's alpha calm down. His inner being had made a connection to the incident and Lance and ended up working Shiro into a state that could only be brought down by his alpha personally checking on his mate and cub. This was Shiro's way of checking back into reality. 

"His name was Yaku Morisuke. He was a doctor at the local hospital. By the time I'd gotten there he was already at deaths door. He knew... he hadn't let the driver pull the car back, because that vehicle was the only thing keeping his guts inside his fucking body." Shiro had worked his way up Lance's bicep and to his shoulder. Having risen onto his knees his eyes caught Shiro's for a moment and the self loathing in his eyes had tears filling Lance's. Shiro's thumb swiped across the scent gland underneath Lance's jaw and the omega instantly melted against the touch. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Shiro, these tears are for you. I want you to keep going." The alpha broke eye contact and settled back down to start on Lance's other hand. 

"I asked him if he had any family I needed to contact and he only said his co-workers would be pissed that they'd have to stay late to deal with his body." Shiro let out a choked laugh at the memory and Lance let the knuckles on his free hand slide along Shiro's cheek. The alpha leaned into the touch momentarily before continuing. "Making jokes while he was dying, what an incredible guy. He didn't have time to say anything else though and I could only stand there, while I watched his eyes glaze over. I swear I could see his soul leaving. I never looked away, it was the least I could do. Witness it, but God I felt so fucking helpless. So fucking useless." Shiro broke down again, his hand shaking as he tried to continue massaging the salve into Lance's body, but when he felt the warm tears hit his exposed belly, the omega tugged Lance up off the floor and pushed him onto the bed. 

Lance climbed in after him and opened his arms to his mate who didn't hesitate to bury himself in his embrace, his sobs shook the both of them. Lance couldn't do anything, but run his fingers through his damp hair and hold him tightly. Samara rolled in his belly, as if sensing her papa's distress and wanted to comfort him. So, Lance moved Shiro's hand from his waist that he was clutching tightly and splayed his fingers out along his belly. Samara continued to move inside of Lance, little flutters touching Shiro's large hand while the alpha buried his nose into Lance's neck. Taking comfort in his scent. It took a while for Shiro to calm down and when he finally did he pulled away from his mate to lay on his back and let out a groan as he pushed the heels of his palms into his eyes. "Fuck, I've got a headache now." 

At times like this Lance really wished Samara hadn't made him explode. He couldn't exactly roll of the bed as he once could and the struggle was apparently amusing to his mate as he used the duvet as leverage to pull himself to the edge of the bed and eventually wiggling enough to touch his feet on the floor. By then, he was so winded he couldn't fathom trying to sit up. 

"Pfft!" Shiro's laugh made the struggle worth it. It was hoarse and a bit hollow, but it was a start. Lance waited patiently for his mate to crawl off the bed and help Lance to his feet. When he was finally upright, the omega reached up to cup Shiro's face in his palms and brought the larger male's forehead to rest against his own.

"Takashi Shirogane, you could have not done a single thing to make that man's passing any easier or prevented it in any way. You said he worked at the hospital, so if he thought he could have made it out of that alive. He would have told you so, but you did the only thing you could do; which was be with him when it finally ended. So, don't you dare let this eat you alive. Do you understand me, mate?" Shiro's eyes widened at Lance's firm tone, but eventually the tension in his shoulders dissipated and he let out a pent-up sigh that blew across Lance's lips. 

"I understand, my gorgeous and very large mate." The tease earned the alpha a nip on the lips instead of a kiss, but the storm had blown over and that was all that really mattered. 

Tossing on his favorite silk robe, Lance led his mate to the kitchen and the two-prepared dinner together. A little worse for the wear, but still there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pregnant lance won't be featured much in here, i'm starting a rough draft of shance's 'younger years' that pertains to the story of how the two met. it will continue up until lance has samara and maybe a few chapters into the first month with the baby. eventually i will end lush life and start a chronological ordered au that starts where lush life ends.  
> i intend to write this series for a long time. so, i hope you guys stick with me.  
> \----------------------  
> as always take my grammatical errors with a grain of salt.  
> i'm still taking suggestions, but i won't be writing anything previous to lance being pregnant with samara.  
> so try and keep them post samara if you can.  
> i hoped you like this addition to lush life and hope to see you guys in the next chapter.  
> xoxo
> 
> oh, also. my updates may fluctuate in punctuality. i'm currently working on two other fics as well as the 'younger years'. so i hope you guys have some patience with me. sorry for the inconvenience.


	4. Surfs Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Leah hit the waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's one of the shorter chapters i've written and i promise not to make it a habit, but i'm currently working on three other stories, including the younger years. 
> 
> i'll probably continue to update every weekend, but i won't make any promises.

_"Hey, Shiro. We were almost done, but got caught in a huge_ _squall_ _. Lost a board, but made it out in time. We're in the Rover now, so we'll be back.... Holy shit!  What is that?"_

_"Holy shit!"_

_"No, Leah don't!"_

The harrowing voicemail had been left thirty minutes ago and Shiro was doing his best to not panic. 

The Mcclain's had come over to have dinner and help Shiro finally propose, finally start making steps towards having Lance as his legally. He'd had the ring for well over a month, but with clashing schedules and both of them so busy with Samara and returning to work. He'd never had the time. 

After lamenting to Lance's mother about life doing its best to not give Shiro an opportunity, the Cuban woman specifically told Shiro the fates could  _'go fuck themselves.'_  Her husband and remaining children had stopped what they were doing to look at the usually docile woman, and Shiro was made aware of how Lance got his pouting face as she tilted her nose up in the hair and exclaimed that she wanted another son.

After making Leah aware of what was happening, the omega had kept lance occupied while they made a plan. Lance himself was an extravagant man when times called for it. They all knew he'd rather have something like this in private, and this was indeed a very private moment. After piling the Mcclain's into their rented vehicles, they split off into groups who went shopping for food and the ones who went to the Shirogane house to clean up and let the kids watch Samara. 

The four-month-old was in absolute love with the Mcclain's, she giggled more than she ever had and clung particularly close to Lincoln, the college professor was the only Mcclain who didn't have a child, his mate traveled for work and neither of them had the time for their own cub. He held Samara with absolute adoration and a bit of longing, but no one mentioned it. He was currently cradling the baby while overseeing an intense game of Jenga with Leah, Leon, and Leroy's cubs. Quiz was napping in front of the balcony window, storms usually put the giant dog to sleep and the kids had run him ragged when they'd first gotten here. 

Leon and Leroy were in the garage, watching the storm and smoking cigars with their mates, Margaret and Andre. Leah's mate was helping the Mcclain parents with the food, but Shiro could see the tension that ran taut in her shoulders, it was the same that kept Shiro from being productive and pacing the length of his house.

Leah and Lance were experienced surfers, Leah had done it competitively before she met Ana and Lance had started surfing when he was old enough to get on a board. The waves had been particularly beautiful when they were driving back to Inari, the moment they'd gotten home the two of them had promised to only be out for a short while and were in wets suits, with boards in hand before they took Shiro's SUV to the beach. Shiro hadn't opposed the idea, Lance hadn't been surfing in over a year and hadn't spent quality time with the only other omega in the Mcclain family for a handful of years. 

That had been three hours ago, Josephine and Martinez apparently had a higher faith in their children's ability to live through hazardous situations than their mates did, because they barely batted an eyelash at the cut off voicemail and continued to cook and clean their kitchen. While Shiro should have taken a cue from them, the sound of the vicious storm outside only caused his anxiety to sky rocket. 

He clenched the velvet ring box in the pocket of his jeans and tried to talk his brain into submission, but the action only seemed to tighten the fist around his throat, it didn't help that a loud crack of thunder sounded barely seconds before the power went out. 

The house was full of silence for a moment, until the sound of the garage door opening seemed to lurch everyone into movement. "Shiro, sweetheart. Do you have any candles?" Josephine's calm tone had Shiro finally looking away from the front door, stopping him from bolting out of it in search of the two Mcclain's. The alpha took a shuddering breath before offering the beta woman a smile. Lance had wanted a house with a lot of windows, he said it was better to have natural light than artificial, even though the storm hid the sun and darkened their house, everyone could still easily see around them. 

"Ah, we've got some emergency candles in the hall closet." Josephine patted his shoulder as she passed by him and he swallowed his guilt at being incredibly useless in this situation, but his worry made his fingers numb and his body unable to sit still. 

Ana stood beside Shiro, a nail caught in her teeth as she gnawed at it in irritation, her scent was muted, but the other alpha could still pick up the acidic scent of distress leaking from her in waves. "Those idiots should have been able to tell that there was a storm coming, they can read the clouds better than the weathermen." Her dark eyes were snapping in wrath and Shiro was worried that Leah would get more than a stern talking to the moment she walked through the door. 

"Mama, I'm hungry." The pair looked down at Ana's child, her brown tresses a testament to her ties to the Mcclain family as her blonde mother reached down to heft the four-year-old up on her hip. Natalie looked so much like Leah, Shiro wasn't exactly sure that they didn't just clone the omega. Bright blue eyes, thick brown hair, and naturally tanned skin. No one would question her ties to the Mcclain family. The American alpha had told Shiro she'd rather their kids look like Leah, and have her attitude. Because if it were the other way around, she'd never win anything. The stubborn pride that Lance had was also a family trait. 

"Alright, you bottomless pits. Abuelos made dinner, go sit at the table and we'll bring it to you." Andre rounded up the three kids that were only a few years apart in age.  Natalie was the second youngest, at four. Joseph, Leroy and Andre's child was five, and Mikhail, Leon and Margaret's child was six. Samara was the youngest and furthest apart from all the other Mcclain children, if Lincoln and his mate ever settled down to have a baby, all the Mcclain's would have children. 

When Ana took Natalie to the table with the others, Lincoln took her spot and Shiro's panicky heart settled down when his daughter was given to him. "She's getting a little fussy, so I figured she'd want you since Lance wasn't here." Shiro started pacing the area of his living room again, his eyes glued to his child as she fidgeted in his arms, her bright eyes sparkled at the sight of him and Shiro cooed down at her as he let a wave of his scent wash over her. 

The affect was instant, her movements turned languid and she let out a long and wide yawn as the day wore her down. "Mama will be home soon, so just sleep baby."  She was out in minutes, comforted by her papa's scent and the warmth of his body, it'd been a little too long since she'd fed, but Lance didn't like bottle feeding her unless it was an emergency, so he hoped she'd at least stay asleep until he came back. 

Another hour passed, the food was put away and the children were tucked into the guest bed for a nap while the adults gathered in the kitchen drinking glasses of wine and whiskey while they discussed what to do. 

"It's too dangerous to drive, that rain barely lets you see a couple of feet ahead of you."

"I called Allura and Pidge and neither of them have heard anything either."

"Let's give it a bit longer before we start worrying too much, both of them are smart. We need to give them a bit more credit."

Ana had taken up Shiro's duty of pacing and the other alpha felt her pain. The Mcclain's had such level heads about the possibility of their two youngest being trapped and it was driving their alphas insane. 

The only thing keeping him inside the house at this point was that Samara refused to be put down or held by anyone but her papa, he'd had to keep bathing her in his scent so she'd sleep and he hated doing that to her, but in all honesty if she wasn't in his arms he'd be out in the middle of the storm. 

Anxiety was a cruel and insistent master. Shiro felt abnormally weak and strong at the same time, his heart was going crazy, and his brain was screaming for Lance, but physically he was keeping it together. 

Quiz had glued himself to Shiro, the giant pup was missing Lance. These last four months of the omega constantly being in the house was a treat for the dog, but now he missed Lance and was sighing all over the place as he tried to find him. Shiro reached down to pet his large head that was pressed against his hip while the Mcclain's talked amongst themselves. 

The anxiety had finally broken him down and Ana was looking worse for the wear, when the garage door slammed open, and two very wet individuals tumbled into the house. "Honey, we're home!!!"

Shiro loved Lance he truly did, but right now. He wanted to strangle him. The group stood in front of the two omegas as they shivered in their wetsuits and dripped water all over the hardwood floors. They'd paused as they took in everyone's faces and Lance inched behind Leah who raised her eyebrows in confusion. "We called! Why are you looking at us like that? Why is the power off?"

"Leah Elinor Mcclain-Howard!" 

" _Oh shiiiiiiit_." Lance's childish response to the omega being name dropped by her wife would have been funny if Shiro didn't feel the exact same wrathful relief at the sight of him well and put together. Quiz was prancing around the pair, demanding attention that was gleefully given to him by Shiro's mate while Leah was dragged off to the guest bedroom by her mate. 

"Someone's in troubleeee!

"Spank her real good, Ana!"

"The walls aren't soundproof!"

It didn't matter that the Mcclain siblings were in or near their thirtieth years of life, the childish abandon they had would never diminish. "Lance Mcclain..." Shiro's brow twitched as the omega looked everywhere but him, the Mcclain's found themselves occupied with other things and Samara whined at the scent of her mama. Shiro was sure Lance would have kept himself by the front door if Samara hadn't called out to him. 

"Oh, baby you must be so hungry. Mama's sorry, we got lost in the storm." Lance clasped Shiro's hand and led him to the bedroom, sticking out his tongue as his brothers offered another round of catcalls before closing their bedroom door. 

"I know you're angry, but we tried to get home quickly. We were going to drive, but we couldn't see. So, we decided to walk, but got turned around a few times. I'm sorry for making you worry. But, we left everything in the Rover." Lance shed his wet suit and dried off before taking Samara from Shiro, the sounds of her suckling hungrily at Lance's breast filled the silence of the room before Shiro sighed as he stared at his mate who was looking up at him with guilt plain on his face. 

He was home and safe and that's all that really mattered, letting the irritation melt away from his body, he dropped to his knees and pressed a handful of kisses to Lance's lips. "It's okay, baby. You just scared me a lot, don't ever do that again." Shiro's thumb stroked over Lance's scent gland and the omega melted at the touch. 

"I promise. I'm sorry." Shiro kissed Lance once more before rising to warm the shower up for his mate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance's special ability is giving shiro heart attacks.  
> will shiro ever get that ring on lance's finger?  
> and bless the mcclain's for knowing their children better than anyone. 
> 
> i'll do a couple more chapters before the mcclain's leave japan.  
> while, i said this was a series of ficlets, most of them will happen in chronological order.  
> if its otherwise, you'll be able to tell. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy my portrayal of the mcclain's, i myself am the youngest of ten siblings and i can tell you that we all act like idiots when we're in the same room and my eldest brother is a doctor in washington. 
> 
> comments make my day!  
> thanks for reading lush life and hope to see you all in the rest of the series.  
> xoxo


	5. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buttons get pushed, but are they the wrong ones or right?
> 
> there is smut in this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
> just an fyi.   
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is to make up for the update i made last weekend, it was a bit short and i had time to write some more.

"Where have you been all my life, you pretty thing?" The thick southern drawl and deep voice had Lance and Leah looking up from their snooping on Shiro's desk. Kenneth Kogane was what Lance assumed every American looked like; thickly built, a thick beard, rugged features, and an ever present smile. He was handsome in his own right, and a flirt through and through. 

"She's mated and married, and her mate could probably launch you into space." Lance looked down at Samara who was tucked into her sling across his chest. Her wide blue eyes were roving around in curiosity as she gummed at her own fingers. She just recently started being able to sit up on her own while holding her head up, and Lance felt a little pang in his heart when she started doing new things, he felt like he'd just recently found out he was pregnant and here she is grinning at Keith's dad. 

Lance usually didn't like too many alphas hovering around his cub, instinct made him want to cower, and parental protectiveness made him want to bare his fangs. But, the way Kenneth always looked at Samara with slight awe and mild adoration, Lance couldn't bring himself to shoo the big Texan away. How did such a softie produce the world's crankiest man, Lance would never know. "Well, aren't you just prettier than a Texas Bluebonnet. Look at you, all snug against your mama. Are you having a good day?" Samara giggled at the attention, a tiny hand clutching tightly at Kenneth's finger as he tickled her tummy. "May I hold her, mama?" At Lance's approval, the alpha lifted his cub out of her sling and she giggled as the man cooed at her in baby talk that she loved to listen to. 

Leah pursed her lips beside Lance, surprised that her baby brother would let some alpha that wasn't a part of his family touch his cub. She'd been a bit over protective of the cub when other customers at the onsen had been a bit too handsy with her, but watching the joy Lance got out of the big American and his cub enjoying each other's company meant that there was more to these two than Leah knew. He'd have to pester Shiro for details later. "Lance, I'm gonna go get some ice cream from next door, do you want any?"

He perked up at the idea and tossed her his credit card to get him chocolate. He'd been craving chocolate like no one's business lately. Actually, he'd had a lot of cravings this last week and felt a bit bloated in the mornings. He made a mental note to schedule a doctor's appointment, there was a possibility his heat was coming up and he did not want to chance getting pregnant again. Leah disappeared out of Shiro's office and Kenneth raised a brow at Lance as he tucked his cub into the crook of his big arms. "Your sister's a protective one ain't she? That scent she was putting out would make anyone piss their pants." Lance's brows furrowed, he hadn't realized she'd been putting out a warning scent. He hadn't smelled the change in her demanor. "It's alright, I'd wanna protect you kittens too. I'm sure you're just lost, Lance. Cause, heavens a long way from here." 

Lance didn't want to be swayed by Kenneth's words, but his cheesy pickup lines and heavy southern drawl made it hard to not blush furiously at the loaded wink he offered the omega. "Shiro will give you another black eye if you keep at it."

"I don't see that tom cat around here, a damn shame, because we all know you had to lower your standards to end up with him." Lance knew Kenneth was a shameless flirt, but taking a jab at his alpha was toeing the line. Rising from Shiro's chair he stepped in front of the alpha and crossed his arms.

"Kenneth Kogane, don't talk about my mate like that." The Texan grinned down at him, and continued to rock Samara back and further as her movements started to lessen; no doubt the warmth and feeling of safety the alpha emitted was sending her straight to sleep. Lance tried not to melt at the adorable sight, but he couldn't help himself. 

Kenneth laughed quietly, his posture shifting from one foot to the other as he rocked back and forth. "Do you know that your nose scrunches up when you get mad, you do it all the time and makes you look like an angry kitten." Lance huffed, tearing his gaze away from Kenneth's smoldering gaze and crossed his arms as he tried to strengthen his spine. Why the hell couldn't he ever talk back to Kenneth meaningfully. Kenneth only laughed again and continued to tease Lane with another handful of pick-up lines and bad jokes that eventually had Lance red in the face with laughter. 

\------------------------------

Leah didn't feel quite right leaving Lance alone with that American, but she needed to clear her head from the pheromones that he was leaking like a broken pipe. Ana did that to her when they fought and she wanted Leah to calm down, or when they were enjoying a night to themselves and Ana liked the way Leah begged for more. But, Leah was always aware of what Ana was doing, and other alphas had never tried to do it to Leah since she'd been mated. Ana scented her all the time, so it was very obvious she was taken. Lance definitely smelled like Shiro and his bond mark was still bruised from their bond being reestablished the previous weekend. 

What confused her more was that Samara seemed to enjoy the alpha's presence when most cubs hated being handled by anyone that wasn't immediate family. Samara screamed when an elderly alpha had tried to hold her at the onsen, the woman of course wasn't offended by the reaction and only commented by saying that Samara may have an omega presentation by how upset she'd gotten. Leah still hadn't told Lance that, but she didn't think either parent would care about how Samara would present. Shiro was ridiculously open-minded and a huge advocator for omega rights. 

Leah's mind was whirling in a thousand different directions, she hadn't even realized she'd stopped walking in front of the station until she saw Shiro's squad car pull up with another man in the passenger seat. "Leah! What are you doing here?" Shiro hopped out of the SUV with a confused, but not upset look on his face. Relief flooded Leah as she offered her brother's mate a smile and dipped her head to his partner who looked vaguely familiar. 

"I was going to get ice cream for Lance, but got lost in my thoughts," turning to the other man, she offered her hand which he shook with a firm grip and an impersonal smile. "I'm Leah Howard, Lance's big sister. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Keith Kogane, I.. uh, work with Shiro, we're cousins.." Leah turned back to Shiro, a ton of questions forming on the tip of her tongue. 

"Who's that big American man who looks like he'd do better wrangling animals than patrolling this city?" Keith's face smoothed into a blank mask and Shiro's shoulders tensed at Leah's question. 

"Kenneth? Dark brown hair, talks real slow?" Leah nodded, her arms crossing along her chest. 

"That's Keith's dad, he's worked here longer than I have. Him and Coran are old friends.... Why, was he bothering you?" The shadow that fell over Shiro's face was not a good one and Leah figured she should have kept her mouth shut at the way Shiro's jaw flexed. 

"Nah, he's just got some cheesy pick-up lines that I wanna use on Ana." Turning on her heel she nearly ran inside, but Shiro was directly behind her and the aura he was emitting was not a pleasant one. The omega wondered if she'd kicked a hornet's nest and nearly bit off her tongue when they made it back to Shiro's office. 

Lance had an ability to get himself in predicaments he didn't realize were precarious, back home they'd all thrived off of physical contact and had lifelong relationships with everyone in the town. Leah hadn't been a big fan of Lotor and still wasn't, but the she still felt sorry for Lance's first boyfriend. 

Even though they'd grown up in an alpha dominated household, Lance hadn't really been exposed to the internal workings of an alpha. He'd unintentionally tested Lotor's patience more times than what was probably healthy when it came to physical contact among other alphas and betas. Their brothers and father weren't conventional in protecting the omegas of the household, mama is a beta. So, when Leah presented; they hadn't really known what to do. 

It isn't just a saying when parents tell their children that it takes a village to raise a child. The Mcclain family friends had been a big help in showing Leah how to take care of herself, they gave her the products she needed and the guidance to keep herself safe. When Lance presented, Leah had known exactly what to do. In a way, Leah kind of raised Lance herself. 

Right now, Shiro's scent was so tainted it made Leah's eyes water. The acidic taste of an angry alpha made her lower her head and step out of his way as he stared at his mate and cub. 

Kenneth was sitting on the edge of Shiro's desk, still holding Samara while Lance was between his parted legs, cooing at his cub while the other alpha looked at the two with nothing less than adoration. To a person who didn't know either of the two people, it'd look like a family absolutely in love. 

A deep and guttural growl ripped through Shiro's office and Leah whined in response, she didn't realize that Shiro's scent could corrupt any more than it had and yet the hairs on her arms stood up as Shiro vibrated next to her in rage. The two on the desk had looked up at the sharp sounds and Lance furrowed his brows as he looked at his mate. 

"Now look here, tom cat-"

"Give my daughter back to her mother and get the fuck out of my office."

"Hey now-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!" 

Leah had only heard a cadence break once in her life and it had been when an alpha had challenged Ana before they'd mated. The absolute disrespect that the alpha had treated Ana with had snapped something in her and she'd dropped her fangs for the first time in public since Leah had known her. 

The snarl that ripped out of Shiro's mouth silenced the entire building, Leah swore the ground shifted beneath her feet. Samara's wail broke the taut silence and Lance took his daughter from the Texan, his sweet scent barely puncturing the chaotic and twisted scent of his mate as he calmed down his cub; no doubt upset at the angry scent of her father. 

Kenneth took his time leaving Shiro's office, the thick tension between the two alphas' as Kenneth approached Shiro, had Leah backing up in front of Lance out of instinct. But, Kenneth didn't say anything as he passed by Shiro, only to be berated by his son who had stayed silent during the altercation; the voice of another alpha was the last thing needed here and Leah would have to thank him later for not adding to the chaos. 

Shiro turned his gaze towards the two omegas and Leah held in a whimper as her gums burned; Shiro was not her alpha and having such pheromones be directed in her general direction was a threat to her mate. She knew it wasn't for her, but her pride as the elder sister wouldn't let her move out of the line of fire, even though her omega was begging her to. "Leah, can you wait outside for a minute? Call your mate, if you must." Shiro's sanity was still there to say the least, he must know how troubling it was to be in the room if he was telling her to call her mate. Inching around Shiro, she darted out of the office and took a deep breath as the door closed behind her. 

She hadn't even realized she was shaking until she pulled her phone out of her back pocket to text Ana. 

**Leah** **:**  Come to the police station.

**Ana** **:**  ????  what the fuck happened now?

**Leah:**  Nothing to me, Shiro went full alpha when I was in the room and I need you. 

**Ana:**  fuck im at the market be there in ten

**Leah:**  Is Natalie with you?

**Ana:**  no, they're at the beach in Hasetsu.

**Ana:**  do you want me to rent a hotel in town?

**Leah:** Please.

Thank fuck Ana understood what Leah needed without it having to be spelled out. She'd never experienced such an intense explosion of pheromones from a single being before. How did Lance deal with that bullshit and still function? "You're releasing some crazy scents, hon." Leah jumped at the soft voice of the beta who manned the phones for the department and offered her a shaky smile. 

"Yeah... yeah, I'm a little..." Leah held her hand out to show the woman how much she was trembling and the beta smiled in understanding. 

"Shiro's really intense, even for an alpha he's got some crazy abilities. I used to think he was the calmest alpha I'd ever met until Coran started telling me stories about what he did with the Tokyo Police and the first time Kenneth tried to hit on Lance. That picture over there isn't for decoration. Shiro smashed Kenneth's head into the wall. We don't have enough funding to fix it." At Leah's incredulous look the beta shrugged and offered Leah a water bottle. 

They spent the next couple of minutes exchanging stories about Shiro and Lance, Leah was ever so slowly calming down when Ana tumbled into the station. A couple of other cops looked up from doing whatever they were working on while Ana searched the small building frantically. Her long blonde hair was coming out of her bun like she'd been tugging on it anxiously like she always does. Her body relaxed when she saw her wife and stormed over the Leah to envelope her in a tight embrace, her hand cupping the back of Leah's head to tuck it against the scent gland under her jaw. "What's going on, baby girl? It smells god awful over here." 

The last bit of tension that was holding Leah together melted away and she collapsed into her wife's embrace as her fingers curled into Ana's tank top, her body trembling with overwhelming relief. "Sh..Shiro got upset and I c-can't." Tears started pouring as emotion surged through her body, her omega preening in the presence of her alpha. 

"Hush, baby girl. I got you." Leah pulled away from Ana, her hands still buried into her shirt while the alpha leaned over to knock on Shiro's office door. The sound was answered with a guttural growl and Ana replied with one of her own, the sound causing her belly to tighten with arousal. 

"Don't growl at me like that, Takashi Shirogane. Do I need to take Samara?"  There was a beat of silence before Lance stuttered out a reply. A moment later Ana swept her mate out of the station and into their rental car. "Jesus Christ, Leah. I can smell you already. There's a hotel nearby. Hold on." The sound of Ana peeling out in the parking lot of a police station should have raised some alarm bells, but at this point Leah didn't care. She just wanted to be under her mate, _now._  

\------------------------------------------

"Shiro... Shiro please!" The alpha hummed in delight at his mate's hoarse voice, it had been hours since they'd gotten home. 

A rushed apology to the officers in the station and a promise to make them all food and Shiro had all but pushed his mate and cub out of the station, luckily Kenneth hadn't been in sight; Lance wasn't sure the man would have made it home in one piece if Shiro had seen him again.

After Ana had come to rescue his sister; no doubt taking the night to reclaim her mate. Shiro had flooded the entire office with his scent, all but eradicating the smell of Kenneth from every nook and cranny in the place while he thoroughly scent his mate and cub; an ever-present growl sitting in his chest as he'd nursed Lance's scent glands until he could barely stand. The car ride home had been its own hell; Shiro's hand teasingly close to Lance's cock, but at the same time nowhere near it as he kept his free hand between his mate's thighs while he drove them home. Shiro hadn't said a word when they finally got home; just pointed to the recliner for Lance to wait while he put their cub to bed and started making a nest. 

Lance had never really seen Shiro nest before. Leah had once told him that Ana tended to nest when she was stressed, but Shiro usually just pampered Lance by washing him until every crevice of his body was clean. Lance of course nested when he was in pre-heat, Shiro stayed out of the bedroom while Lance built their nest, consisting of both of their belongings. 

This nest wasn't a pre-heat nest, or a nest built out of stress.

 This was a mating nest. 

Pillows, blankets, sweaters—soft belongings of Shiro's were twisted and fluffed on their living room rug. Their house was all hardwood and Lance had spent weeks looking for the perfect rug that was both stylish and comfortable to accent their home and the marbled grey and black rug was thick and comfortable, Leah loved playing on it and Lance had spent many nights stretched out and working on it. Shiro had pushed their coffee table away, letting loose a growl that demanded obedience when Quiz whined from Samara's room. The big dog loved the baby girl, but he was no doubt worried by the scent Shiro was giving off. The whine faded away and Shiro finished putting the nest together. By that point Lance had been absolutely dripping with slick. His athletic shorts and briefs taking the brunt of the mess before Shiro had stripped his mate and picked him up from the recliner to carry into their nest. 

Shiro had been merciless. A claiming that had him sobbing in minutes and climaxing the next. Shiro's fangs pierced the newly reapplied mating mark and Shiro had to muffle his mate's scream with his hand as he spilled onto their nest. 

After coming back to himself, Shiro forced him to drink a bottle of water and hand fed him a few pieces of fruit. Lance wasn't exactly sure that Shiro had been all here for it. His pupils were blown so wide, only a thin ring of his iris was visible. His scent was intoxicating and heady, bathing every inch of Lance as he kissed and suckled every part of  the omega he could reach. 

Lance came six times, each and every one had been more intense and explosive than the next. The omega was absolutely boneless against his alpha. Sweat, slick, and semen drenched their nest; Shiro matching every one of Lance's orgasms with his own, having already knotted Lance twice. 

He'd finally slowed down from his brutal claiming. Lance's back flush against his chest as his own back was pressed against 2the couch. Feet pressed firmly against the padding of their nest, Lance's legs were spread wide over Shiro's thighs, unable to get his own footing as his mate fucked up into him ridiculously slow. Fingers were curled tightly into Lance's short hair, pressing his nose against Shiro's abused scent gland, while the other slowly pumped the omega's cock in time to his thrusts. 

The sound was positively sinful, slick squelching from Shiro's cock, the combination of their seed and slick shining on their thighs. A pulse of precum plopped from Lance's cock with every inward thrust, the tip of Shiro's dick glancing his prostate. Lance was delirious. "Shiro please..." The alpha rumbled again at Lance's begging. His own breaths heaving from exertion. 

"Do you love me?"

Lance whined, Shiro's movements stopping with the question. "Lance?"

"Yes! I do! Takashi, please!"  Lance sobbed against Shiro's neck and the alpha growled as his hips snapped up at the beg. 

"I want to knot you... need..." Shiro rolled onto his knees and pulled out of his mate, a groan of erotic satisfaction spilling from his lips as he watched his seed and Lance's slick spill out of his wrecked hole. 

Shiro turned his mate over onto his back and filled up the space between his thighs as he sank home in one thrust. They both groaned at the warmth of each other and Lance wound his arms around Shiro's neck to pull him down. "My mate, my alpha, the father of my cub, the only man who will ever hold my heart until the day I die. No one will ever change that, I swear it." Shiro stared down at his blissed-out mate. Pale iris's swamped by blown pupils, his throat was littered with bite marks and bruises from possessive acts. His skin slickened with sweat, small breasts heaving with every breath. He was a work of art. 

"Marry me." 

This wasn't how Shiro planned it, he'd had so many ideas thought out, half of them almost came to fruition, but they'd all been overshadowed by other events. He wanted a ring on his mate's finger before his family returned home. He wanted them to know that he meant to keep Lance forever. 

Lance's eyes widened at the demand, his body freezing at the question and Shiro's heart froze at the response. Pulling out of Lance, the alpha rose to his knees; his arousal fading quickly at the impending doom which seemed to be looming over him. Lance soon followed his mate to an upright position and the two stared at each other as a wave of different emotions washed over Lance's face. "What?"

Shiro swallowed, trying his best to not throw up at the notion that Lance was getting ready to refuse him, something he hadn't even thought about and repeated his demand, "Marry...me?" 

Lance's face crumbled a split second before he launched himself at his mate, lips crashing against his as the two tumbled back into the nest. "You big, dumb, idiot! It fucking took you long enough!"

To call it relief was the biggest understatement in the history of words, Shiro wound his arms around Lance and hugged him tightly as the omega littered his face with kisses. 

Shiro broke away to crawl to the table beside the couch and pulled out the drawer to retrieve the ring box that had become a bit warn from the constant handling. Lance was perched on his knees in front of Shiro and stared at him in excitement as the alpha tugged his mate's left hand out. 

It fit perfectly, a slim band of silver that had a pattern of blue and purple jewels all around it. Lance brought it up to his face so he could stare at it, his brows furrowing in concentration as his brain tried to process the fact that Shiro actually, loved him this much. That he'd done something to deserve someone so special wanting to have him forever. "You told me diamonds were out of style, so I got mine and Samara's birthstones put in instead. If you don't like it, I can switch-" 

"Don't you fucking dare." Lance clutched his hand protectively to his chest. "I love it, I'm not changing a single thing. Don't you dare." Shiro paused at Lance's reaction and laughed in joy. He was finally another step closer to actually making Lance his; the feeling in his heart was beyond elation, there was no word for how he was feeling. Lance crawled back into his mate's lap and kissed him until they took a sinful turn and Shiro spent the rest of the night making love to his fiancé.  

He'd have to thank Kenneth for finally giving him an opening to propose to Lance. 

\-------------------------------------------

"I'm glad you grew enough balls to propose. Can't wait to have you officially in the family." Leroy leered at his soon to be brother in law as the Mcclain's finished checking in. 

It'd been three days since Shiro and Lance had officially become engaged and the Mcclain's were returning home. Lance's brothers and Ana had circled the alpha the day after he'd proposed demanding to know if he was actually serious about it and if they needed to create a distraction so he could finally make a run for it. He'd expected to be threatened and when he asked about it, Lance's father only laughed and said, "If you hurt that boy, he's perfectly capable of dealing with you himself; that and Leah would probably kill you before you knew what was happening." The omega in question had already given Shiro an hour-long monologue of what exactly would happen if anything happened to her brother. The memory of it made Shiro shiver. 

Hugs and goodbye kisses were passed around, Samara getting most of the attention as the cub was passed around for final cuddles and kisses until she ended up in Shiro's arms again. Leah and Lance had a tearful last hug, while the family slowly made their way to the gate. "Don't fall off the face of the earth again. Okay?" Shiro didn't hear the muffled reply, but he could hear the watery cadence in his mate's voice as he buried his nose in his sister's throat. 

Shiro turned away to coo at his cub who was tugging incessantly at his shirt; giving the siblings a moment to themselves--as much as they could have one in the middle of an airport. 

"Leah! We have to go." The omega reluctantly pulled away from Lance and offered another wave to Shiro before she jogged over to catch up with the rest of her family. 

Lance watched them leave until he couldn't see them anymore.

His face was streaked with tears and Shiro's heart ached a little bit; he'd never been particularly close to any of his family besides Keith. But, the Mcclain's were as close to family as he'd ever have. Tugging Lance into his side, he led his fiance out of the airport and towards their parked car. "We could always get married in Havana." Lance's head shot up to look at Shiro, hope sparkling in his eyes.

"Really?!"

"Of course, I've always wanted to see where you grew up. Maybe you could finally teach me how to surf." Excitement colored his mate's scent as he bounced up and down in excitement and Shiro laughed as Lance started spewing stories he'd already heard a thousand times, but he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't a pay a pretty penny to hear them a thousand more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, kenneth was inspired by a small comic i saw on tumblr (http://fwips.tumblr.com/post/162954950679)  
> which is fan art of a fic by shirotabek on ao3 called: don't be mad. (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11452122/chapters/25669266)
> 
> if y'all liked my interpretation of kenneth, you should def read that fic. because its great.
> 
> \-------------------------------------  
>  shiro finally got that ring on lance's finger.  
> samara was born in march, so her birthstone is aquamarine while shiro's is an amethyst. 
> 
> i know there's been one member of the voltron squad who has not been accounted for, but don't you worry; i have not forgotten about hunk, his entrance just hasn't shown up yet. 
> 
> there's a couple of easter eggs i put in here for the prequel and yes, they have very big parts in lance's past.  
> i hope to get the first chapter of the prequel out sometime in the next two weeks. 
> 
> if you have any suggestions about what you want to see happen in lush life, please don't hesitate to offer them. it doesn't matter if you've already given me one. 
> 
> comments seriously keep me going and i hope to see you guys in the next chapters.   
> xoxo


	6. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's sick, Samara's teething, and Lance just wants his babies to feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i write the prequel, (which i've named 'broken crown.' refer to the mumford and sons song.) and also start a fantasy au for this fandom, i realize that while i thrive off of fluff. i thrive better off of angst. 
> 
> and the amount of angst i've been writing has broken my lil heart. so here's some pure self indulgent fluff to put a stitch in my heart.

"Do you want some orange juice?" 

"No."

"Do you want a bath?"

"...No.."

"Do you want--"

"I want you to get back in bed and _cuddle_ _me_ , I want my _baby_ , I want this cold to go _away._  " Petulant was the only word for it. October had come freezing and furious and Shiro had caught a cold after he'd taken Quiz on an early morning run only to come back with a red nose and flushed cheeks. The next morning, he woke with a fever and a snotty nose. Samara was teething and also had a fever. Lance was shuffling back and forth between his two loves to keep them complacent, but both of them were very needy. 

Lance sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling back the duvet to reveal his flushed fiancé. Shiro was needy and whiny. He disliked the taste of medicine, but was about as steady as a newborn fawn when he stood up to go to the bathroom. Lance was worried he'd hurt himself out of sheer stubbornness, so he'd banned Shiro from moving without telling Lance first and he dutifully brought everything his mate needed.

Well apparently, not everything. He wanted Samara and Lance. The alpha loved to cuddle when he was feeling under the weather and the fact that Lance was keeping Samara separated from him was driving him crazy. He wanted to help his cub feel better, but was worried that he might get her sick. He growled every time Samara's cries reached them and was even grumpier with the situation by the time Lance came back from calming down their seven-month-old. "I need to pump and call Allura about work, then I'll come lay down with you until Samara needs me." As if on cue, the wails of their cub drifted from her room and Lance didn't give time for Shiro to protest before he was out of their room and into their cubs.

her wails were heartbreaking. 

Lance couldn't help his baby; her teeth were causing her a tremendous amount of pain and her little fangs were the only two that had fully grown in so far. Lance adored them and had finally started weaning her off his breasts when she'd made his nipples bleed. It hadn't been on purpose, but she was used to gumming his nipples as much as she pleased, with her fangs growing in, the enamel had punctured his areola and it'd taken a lot of pheromones from the both of them to calm her down. 

She didn't like hurting her mama.

The cub was currently in her favorite onesie, the air conditioner had been turned up to accommodate Shiro's need to feel like he was in the arctic tundra to feel better. The thick cloth was designed to look like a lion, with a little tail and rounded ears on the hood. She had one in both blue and black, her parent's favorite colors. The black one had fallen victim to peas and carrots mush, so the blue one had to survive until Lance could tear himself away long enough to do laundry. "Oh, baby. I'm sorry you don't feel good, mama's here." Samara's wracking sobs calmed down slowly as Lance let his scent wash over her and settled into the rocking chair, the slow movements lulling her into a sense of calm. She hadn't been sleeping well, at all; and along with the pain, and the fever, she was cranky. Just like her daddy was right now. 

He laid her on her back, along his thighs and pressed gentle kisses against her chubby and soft cheeks; wiping her tears away with the action. "Amamamama." Lance's heart skipped a beat at the jumbled sound from his cub, she'd started changing the sounds from her usual warbled tones that sounded like 'dada' and had started humming out 'mama' quite recently. Whether she'd picked it up from Shiro referring to Lance as mama or just from Lance calling himself that around her, he didn't know. All he knew was that it was precious and made his heart swell with pride. 

"Yes, baby. Mama is right here. Do you want me to rub your gums for you?" Lance pressed his thumb gently along his cub's lips and the baby opened her mouth eagerly; she liked to chew on her gumming toys, but mama's finger was always best. Lance lost himself in caring for his cub; he rubbed her sore gums gently, running the pad of his thumbs along the ridged membrane. His free hand running through her dark curly locks while he hummed. He was ridiculously glad that she'd taken to suckling his thumb while her hands fisted and released repetitively at nothing, she was getting sleepy and Lance let another wave of his scent wash over her. It wasn't as calming and sleep inducing as Shiro's; the scent of an alpha was unparalleled when it came to calming anyone down. But, it did sooth her enough to become drowsy. 

His own eyes began to droop close as he continued his caresses, he had made himself sleepy; the low lighting of the house, and the cloudy skies outside the big window in her room were easy on the eyes and Quiz had come to curl up on top of his feet, the warmth from his big body just another thing that urged the omega to sleep. 

"Fuck, I'm blessed." The low tones jolted Lance out of his light sleep, gently pulling his thumb from Samara's mouth the omega looked up at the bedroom door to see his mate leaning against the door frame, a bottle of water in his hand and sweatpants hanging low on his hips. The sight would have been tantalizing if his chest wasn't aching horrendously, and sleep wasn't demanding him to return. Lance offered a small grin and dropped a kiss onto his cub's forehead before he rose from his chair, Quiz moving to curl up beside the crib as the omega tucked her into it. He stood for a moment, letting his scent bathe her; offering a soothing smell as she continued to slumber on and Lance turned to stumble to his mate. 

"I need to pump." He wasn't exactly sure that his eyes were open, he hadn't realized how tired he'd been. Worrying over Shiro and Samara had worn him out. 

Shiro rumbled at the sleepy appearance of his mate and thought of a better way to relieve his milk laden breasts. Scooping Lance up in one easy swoop, he nuzzled the omega's scent gland and let his tongue lave over the softened spot once while they made their short trek back to their room. "Shiro..."

"Hush, you've taken care of us all morning. Now, let me take care of you." Lance whined, and Shiro let out a low chuckle at his cranky mate. The omega liked to blame Samara's attitude on the alpha, but Shiro knew it was a combination of both of them. Tossing the omega on the bed, Shiro grunted at the light-headedness the action caused him and Lance went on alert at the sound.

"Are you okay? Do you need some medicine?" Shiro groaned at the way Lance could snap into consciousness at the tip of a hat; feeling the moment start to slip through his fingers and Shiro would be left alone in bed again while Lance worked around him. 

Shiro crawled onto the bed and between Lance's thighs, his chest resting at the apex and his head dropping onto Lance's belly; effectively trapping the omega onto the softness of their bed. "Nothing a little attention from my mate can't fix." Shiro wiggled up a little further on Lance's body and the omega grunted at the additional weight, but locked his ankles around Shiro's back. 

"Shiro, I really need to pump." 

"Mhmmm."

Focused on the task at hand, Shiro fought the headache that was throbbing along his temples and silently urged Lance to take off his shirt, with grunts and noises in the back of his throat. Once the omega obeyed the nonverbal demands, Shiro purred in pleasure at his half nude mate. 

He'd continued producing milk, whether it was natural for the process to slowly die off or it was from Shiro's own greedy mouth, the couple hadn't really looked into it, but God was Shiro ever delighted when he was able to corner Lance. 

He'd started making tiny pop sickles out of the milk; now that Samara was mostly weaned off Lance's breast, the milk was used for treats or when her belly was being sensitive. The cold treat felt nice on her gums and was a good snack for when she didn't really want to eat. Right now, Lance's breasts were heavy with milk. His dark nipples were pearled and a bead of the sweet treat was welling up on the tips. 

He was gentle when he latched onto his mate, Hands splays across his sides, thumbs soothingly roving over his flesh while he suckled. He purred in leisure delight as he swallowed heartily. "Oh goodness, Shiro!" It wasn't an admonishment, more like a thank you. 

Lance's head dropped back onto the pillows his fingers combing lightly through his mate's unbound locks while he suckled. Warmth flooded his body, while it was from arousal—it was also from the pleasure of the pressure being relieved from his chest. Shiro released his nipple, a low purr thrumming through his body as he nuzzled the valley between Lance's breasts. His hands never ceasing their soothing motion as he pressed a chaste kiss on his skin before moving to his other breast. "I'm already feeling better, get some rest before you make yourself sick from taking care of us. I'll get Samara if she cries." 

Lance only hummed in reply, his body pliant underneath Shiro while the alpha's lips sealed around his nipple and suckled hungrily once more. 

Ten minutes later, the mates were entangled in a gentle and loving embrace, Shiro's hips rocking slowly into his mate while Lance clung to him; their orgasms washing over them in a warm and muscle relaxing wave. 

Thirty minutes later, Lance was curled up in the middle of the bed, face flushed from being well loved. 

An hour later, their cub started crying. Shiro brought her to their room and purred in appreciation as he reveled in the ability to have his mate and cub cuddled against him in bed. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and snapped a picture of Lance and Samara snuggled up in the blankets; Samara's tiny frame tucked against Lance's chest as she unconsciously mouthed at her own fist. 

Shiro was more than blessed and he was eternally thankful that the Gods had allowed him to be this fucking happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shiro can't believe his life has turned out so well, unfortunately for him lance's second favorite person in the world is about to show up with shiro's least favorite person in the world. 
> 
> i thought about ending lush life, so i could focus on broken crown and my new shance fae au called men of glass. but, i love this type of epilogueish story and i thought about how i wish some of my favorite stories would just have a million paged book about their life afterwards. so, i'll continue writing lush life until i run out of ideas and from the looks of it, it wont be any time soon. 
> 
> the updates may slow down once i publish BC and MOG, but i promise i won't end it. i'm in utter love with this universe i created and i can't stop writing about it. 
> 
> i promise i'll start putting more of the voltron crew in the stories and not just as passing characters, but i really wanted to solidify where shiro and lance are in their lives right now with each other and with their baby. so, i hope you guys can forgive me for being so selfish. 
> 
> idk if any of you have read my YOI fic, but it's getting shelved until further notice, so i can focus on these aus and because classes have started back up. YOI wasn't ever really my main priority and i love how much you guys love lush life. 
> 
> your comments really keep me going and i hope to see you guys in broken crown and men of glass.   
> to those of you starting up classes/school again, i wish you well and i hope you like your professors/teachers. they make all the difference in your learning experiences.   
> to those of you who aren't in either, i hope life is being kind to you and that this fic will give you a little slice of comfort in this wild world. 
> 
> xoxo


	7. The Inexplicably Long Labor of Lance Mcclain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is four days over due, but he's got shit to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none of the shit that happens in here is factual, so please don't take it as such.   
> i don't know a damn thing about giving birth and i made up a lot of it.  
>  i know that google is at my fingertips, but fuck am i lazy.
> 
> this is also probably one of the worst chapters i've written, so im gonna go ahead and apologize.

There were many words for what Lance felt right now; too many if he was being honest. But, no matter how much pain he was in or how exhausted he was, he couldn't stop. Not even for his mate, who was staring daggers into his head as he bustled around the large room they'd rented out in a hotel for their CEO's birthday dinner. 

It hadn't originally been planned to happen in Tokyo, she was originally just going to have it in New York, where the headquarters were. But, she'd changed her mind and had it passed down the grapevine that she'd be having her birthday dinner in Tokyo this year. The Japan branch already had too much on their plate, with Lance taking maternity leave; Allura was short staffed and honestly didn't have time to put together a sophisticated and gorgeous dinner. The look of utter panic on her face when she'd heard the news only a week prior-had Lance teaching her how to breathe like a normal human, for the next hour and talked her out of leaping off the top of their building. 

He'd taken on the brunt of the planning, much to Shiro's irritation. Lance had actually been due four days ago, but there was no way he could leave Allura with such a mess. Samara was perfectly fine still inside his belly and waiting four days wasn't going to hurt anyone. At least that's what Lance kept telling himself. The doctors had urged him to come in and get induced for the last two weeks; male omegan births were high risk for the mother and baby. If Samara had been at any type of risk, Lance would have known. His body and instincts would have taken over at the drop of a hat. But, his baby girl was just as active as normal. Sitting low in his large belly as he hustled around the room giving out directions and being shooed away when he attempted to help with any type of lifting or moving. 

"Lance Mcclain, I swear to God. If you try to pick up one more thing, I'll call an ambulance to take you to the hospital." Allura's sharp tone bounced off of the marble pillars and floor of the room. Lance slowly handed off the faux tree--that truly wasn't heavy at all and toddled over to his boss who's frown matched his mate's. The glowering pair sure frightened his co-workers and helpers that were putting the final touches on the auditorium. They avoided their stares and gave Lance a wide birth. 

The omega rolled his eyes and linked his fingers together under his belly as he climbed the stairs up the stage and waddled to them. "I haven't done a damn thing today, because you two keep acting like I'm about to expire on the spot. Give me and my baby some credit, we're perfectly fine and I promise we're going to the hospital tomorrow." 

The two looked away--properly chastised, but Shiro's frown didn't go away and Lance shuffled over to tuck himself into his alpha's side. Shiro had been mumbling since this morning about how Lance's scent had changed. Lance was certain it was because of the stress, but Shiro swore he was probably going to go into labor today, so he'd called off work and followed Lance around while he tried to work. 

Tried was a big part of what Lance did today, at every turn he was either getting things taken out of his hands, Shiro barking from some corner of the room for him to rest, Allura telling all the workers to not let him pick things up, and Pidge snorting at his misfortune, while they obeyed Allura's orders to keep a sharp eye on him. 

At this point, everything was pretty much done. The workers were setting out place cards and Lance could smell the food from here, he was absolutely starving. But, the thought of eating was also mildly revolting. 

Lance's belly had grown impossibly large these past couple of weeks. Shiro's shirts had been too small for him, so he'd slept nude most nights. His breasts had started leaking colostrum, his back had become so rigid with knots that his sleeping was never more than a day full of cat naps in between work. Shiro had gone into full protective mode and had even dropped his fangs twice in the last week at other alphas who had gotten too close. He'd been sleeping even less than Lance, worry keeping him up; he was insanely anxious when Lance wasn't in his direct line of sight and every time Lance had to stop to catch his breath or work through a cramp in his spine; he was on him in a heartbeat, cooing and touching any place he could get to. Shiro's scent had become quite sharp, a sign that his alpha was scarily close to the surface; prowling in wait. Lance made sure to keep his chin tilted upwards for his mate whenever he was nearby, a sign of submission and acceptance. If Lance put up too much of a fight, he wasn't sure that Shiro wouldn't just give way to his primal instincts and tote Lance off to the hospital without a second thought. 

Allura was called away and Lance looked over the auditorium in pride. The marble had already given so much character to what Lance had spent many nights planning, the black, white, and cream colors narrowing down options and offering a superb background to the tables that matched the colors with thick table cloths and flower arrangements. He'd opted out of having candles in the center of the tables and went to have them on stands along the outer edge. The flow would offer a soft ambience, while not making it sensual. It would also allow them to dim the lights when they played the tribute video without turning it completely black. 

Shiro's warm hand startled the omega out of his preening as it caressed the heavy swell of his belly. "Lance your scent is getting headier with every hour. Everything is done, please let's go to the hospital. I don't know if can keep calm about this for much longer, I've been very lenient with you and I am be--"

"Holy shit, I am so late and so sorry. Okay, we need to get you ready. Come on Mr.Mcclain!" Lance pulled out of Shiro's embrace at the sound of the hair and makeup artist Allura had hired for herself, Lance, and Pidge. Lance had spotted the other two already making their way out the door a few minutes ago and Lance waddled to the woman, ignoring his alpha's irritated growl. Lance felt fine, Samara was a bit more active than normal. But, he wasn't in any pain and she didn't seem distressed, but the way Shiro was acting was beginning to put him on edge. Shiro had smelled his pregnancy before they'd had it confirmed, his nose was impossibly sharp and his senses bordered on beast like. Clinging to his hand as he took the stairs one step at a time, once he was on flat ground he looked up at his mate who was staring forward with a stony expression. Lance didn't see him look like that often and he squeezed his hand. 

"I'm okay." The words were nothing more than a whisper, but Shiro's gaze dropped down to his mate, and the alpha felt the fist that been squeezing his heart since early yesterday evening loosen just a fraction. The success of male omega births were decreasing every year. None of the studies could pinpoint a reason, but Shiro had only focused on the high rate of fatal births. Stillborn and dead omegas, the numbers haunted his sleep and the fact that Lance and Samara could easily become another number in the books had his alpha wailing in fear. 

He was terrified. Utterly and undeniably terrified that he would come out of that hospital alone. That his mate and child would not make it out of that hospital outside of a casket. That his first meeting of Lance's parents would have to be telling them of their youngest son's death. 

Lance continuously promised him that he was fine, but Shiro saw him every time he had to stop to catch his breath, or the tightening of his lips as body cramped up. 

 

**Lincoln M:**  Our flight lands in an hour, we'll be at the address in about three. How's he doing? Mama's a nervous wreck right now. 

**Shiro:** Her and me both, he hasn't shown any extreme discomfort or pain, but he's getting pale and his cramps are coming more often. 

**Lincoln M:**  He's cramping???? Did his water break???

**Shiro:**  Not that I'm aware of, his scent his changing throughout every hour, but nothing drastic. 

**Lincoln M:**  He's not going to like this, but get him somewhere you can check to see if he's dilated at all or if he's producing mucus. If his slick has a white or reddish tint to it, take him to this hospital immediately.  

 

Shiro was undeniably blessed by the fact that Lance's eldest sibling was an Obstetrician. Following his mate into the elevator, he'd drowned out the talking and focused on exactly how he was going to corner Lance enough to check him. Allura, Pidge, and Lance had rented a room to get ready in, but not to stay the night. Shiro could get him into the bathroom, but if he put up too much of a fuss then it'd be quite awkward. 

They eventually made it to the hotel room and Shiro was greeted by a ridiculously lavish room and the smell of flat irons and curlers. Allura and Pidge were sitting in director's chairs while a handful of people scurried around them. "Get changed first and then put on the robe, we're cutting it very close." Lance followed the instructions without missing a beat and grabbed his and Shiro's clothes off the rack where they'd been hanging up until now. 

The bathroom was incredibly large with a tub and a standing shower on either side of the room, the mirror took up most of the wall, along with three sinks and a bench at the end, the toilet was on the other side and Shiro took a moment to relieve himself. He hadn't left Lance's side all day and his mate needed help with anything that required him to bend even the slightest bit. There was no time for his own bathroom breaks and as his bladder emptied, a bit of the heaviness within himself seemed to dissipate in the slightest. 

"Shiro." Lance's whiny voice had the alpha's head snapping up in attention from where he was washing his hands and he let out a low chuckle at the Lance's flushed features and sweat pants barely moved from his legs. 

Shiro dropped to his knees in front of his mate and slowly pulled down his pants and panties as he nuzzled his swollen belly. "I've got you, baby. Do you need a fresh pair of panties or are we forgoing because of panty lines?" Lance's hand pet Shiro's hair as the alpha moved to cup the omega's rear in his palms. 

"Forgoing, the jumpsuit is silk." Shiro purred as he planted kisses all along Lance's taut belly, Lance responded with his own purr and Shiro continued to squeeze and grope his mate's ass; urging any type of response so he could discretely check his mate. When he dipped his finger into the valley of his rear, Lance's grip in his hair tightened, but he didn't protest to the gentle prod against his slightly loose hole. 

Rising up to his feet, Shiro planted a kiss on Lance's forehead and cupped the back of his head with his clean hand to bring it to his scent gland, as he inspected the fingers on his other one. The slick that coated the tips of his fingers looked the same as it usually did, clear and thick the strings that appeared when he stretched his fingers had him swallowing with a sharp pang of want before he fisted his hand and let Lance get dressed. 

They hadn't had sex since he'd hit his third trimester, they'd both been too busy and Lance wasn't feeling confident enough. The doctor has advised a few orgasms to help with the cramping and Braxton Hicks, but Lance would rarely let Shiro touch him and usually did it by himself. 

Shiro ran his hand under water to clean Lance's slick of and tried not to whine, he truly just wanted to clean his fingers off with his mouth. It'd been too damn long since he'd had Lance's taste in his mouth. 

\-----------------------------------

The time had finally come, Allura, Pidge, Lance, and the other workers at the Japan branch were standing near the door and welcoming in the guests as they trickled in. Faces and names blurred together and he realized that Samara had gotten very still. She was usually in constant action, turning and kicking. But, as more people filed in, the calmer she got. Anxiety spiked in Lance's gut and he rubbed his palm over his belly to urge his cub to respond, Allura and Pidge shot worried glances his way. But, he shook his head as he offered his free hand to the incoming guests. 

Finally, the face Lance had been waiting for showed up; behind the CEO of Vogue. Hunk, his childhood friend and editor in chief in the American branch sauntered into the room with a giant smile on his face. His dark eyes widened in surprise and he let out a joyous laugh. "Lance! You're huge!!" Lance couldn't help the blush that colored his features and he let out his own grin as his best friend hugged him as tightly as he could. His large frame and familiar scent taking his mind off of his quiet cub. 

"You look like you're about to pop... wait, you should have already popped.  Lance Mcclain--"

Lance cut him off with a raised hand.  "I know, I know. I'm going tomorrow, but I couldn't leave Allura and Pidge alone to set this up. Shiro's already been all over me today."  Hunk's frown deepened, but he didn't say anymore as they walked towards their table in the front of the room. The circle table was right next to the CEO's which was in the middle of the room and Lance shook her hand again as pleasantries were exchanged. Shiro was already seated and watching Lance with a hawk eye as he moved around the room to offer more greetings. 

Finally, he sat down with a heavy breath and Hunk leaned over to rub his hand along his large belly as he stared at Shiro. The two alphas were having a silent conversation and Lance rolled his eyes into the back of his head. 

God save him from over protective alphas. 

Dinner was served and Lance scrunched his nose at the lobster and vegetables that graced his plate, it was wonderfully cooked and smelled delightful, but his appetite had been nonexistent today. He cut the creature in half and shoveled each piece onto his mate's and Hunk's plate. He poked absently at the vegetables on his plate and watched the twenty-minute video that Allura had sold her soul to finish in time. 

It talked of the beginning of the magazine, and how it was given to the current CEO, and how its flourished since then. It was a gorgeously put together video, but Lance would have to focus on it later. Because right now, a tell-tale sign that he was indeed going into labor was now coating the entirety of his ass. 

It was almost comical as the saccharine sweet scent reached the noses of his companions, Hunk and Shiro were the first to react. Chairs pushed back in a haste, Allura and Pidge offered quiet apologies as they slinked off to the side of the room and crowded around Lance who was growing paler by the minute. Shiro had been right this entire fucking time and he'd been too stubborn to listen. Shiro's hand cupped the underside of Lance's belly as he looked at the watch that was turned into the inside of his wrist. A moment later Lance let out a low groan as his belly contracted impossibly and painfully tight. Allura, Pidge, and Hunk offered quiet sounds of comfort when the next contraction happened less than three minutes later. 

"I thought labor was supposed to last hours, holy fuck."

"Shit, do we need to call an ambulance."

Lance panted through the pain and reached down to grip Shiro's hand, sweat forming along his brow and body as he pulled his mate down. "Get.. Me," Lance swallowed thickly and dug his nails into Shiro's palm as another wave of pain wracked his body. "Get me to the fucking hospital or I'm going to have this baby right here." 

Shiro swept up his mate in one smooth motion and the group bounded out the door while Allura texted her employees about what to do in her absence. 

Tears were pouring down Lance's face as Shiro climbed into the backseat of their SUV and tossed the keys to Allura who peeled out of the parking lot. "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry, I know it hurts." Shiro crooned to his mate while Hunk rubbed Lance's feet, which he'd taken out the heels. His hips were aching something fierce and his belly fluttered with constant contractions. 

He wanted this baby out of him now!

\-----------------------------------------

Shiro texted Lance's parents and brother as they rushed into the hospital with Lance screaming some obscene things. The nurses acted quickly and had Lance in a wheelchair and carted off within two minutes of them arriving. Shiro handed off the clipboard to the trio who knew far more about Lance than regular friends should and followed his hunched over mate into the delivery room. 

"Well, good evening to you too!" The doctor was a cheery beta, tugging gloves onto his hands as the nurses lifted Lance's feet up into the stirrups, earning another round of vile and rude comments from his mate who was doing his best to rip off Shiro's hand. 

The doctor chuckled in response and checked Lance's dilation a frown appearing on his features as he looked at Shiro. "Well, you waited until the last moment to get here."

"His water broke less than thirty minutes ago." Fear was beginning to crawl up Shiro's spine as the doctor started speaking quietly to the nurses and his mate panted heavily on the bed. "Is he okay? Is our baby okay?"

Shiro felt like his knees were about to give out as the doctor came to the other side of the bed and shined a light in Lance's eyes. "Has he been having any sort of pain before his water broke?"

"Nothing out of what's been happening the past week, mild contractions every now and again, but we just figured they were Braxton Hicks."

Lance had fallen into his native tongue and Shiro only caught a few of the curses he put on Shiro's dick while nurses hurried around the room. Finally, the door opened and the nurse ushered in the Mcclain family. Shiro had only seen them in pictures, but he recognized Josephine, Martinez, and Lincoln without a second guess. "Oh thank God."

"Mama!" Lance's wail had his mother immediately at his side and crooning to her cub. Martinez moved to Shiro and offered his hand while Lincoln introduced himself to the doctor and both turned to his splayed-out mate. 

"Alright, everyone. The show is getting started, Lance can you give me a big push? Your baby is ready to meet the world." 

"Takashi!" The alpha immediately joined his mate's mother beside his head and poured out his absolute adoration for his mate in gentle words. Lance's features scrunched up and his hand clenched even tighter around Shiro's as he obeyed the doctor and offered a big push. 

"Wonderful! Catch your breath and give me another one!" Lance sobbed at the prospect, big tears falling down his features as he shook his head. 

" I can't.  I can't. I can't"

Shiro hated seeing Lance in pain and could feel the burn of his own tears welling up as his mate blubbered on. His mother was having none of it and caught her sons chin in her hand and seemed to be scolding him in their native tongue. Lance's eyes lost their resistance and he closed his eyes as he shrieked and gave another fierce push. 

"DELIGHTFUL! ONE MORE AND SHE'S OUT!" The anxiousness was slowly morphing into excitement and Lance gave one more forceful push. 

A loud and oh so beautiful cry filled the room and Lance broke down again as his mother praised him. 

Shiro turned around and his heart skipped a couple beats as he looked at his daughter being handed off to Lance's brother. He hadn't seen her, but for a second, but God she was beautiful. 

Shiro was in a daze as he watched Lincoln check the vitals of his baby and squeezed Lance's limp hand in his own. The doctor cleaned up his mate quickly and placed an IV by his head before walking out of the room with Martinez. "Shiro?" Lincoln tossed a grin over his shoulder as he beckoned the alpha over and he swallowed in nervousness as he shuffled over to the male. "Say hello to your beautiful baby."

The other alpha turned around and Shiro got the first full look at his daughter as she was transferred to his arms. He could already tell she shared Lance's dark complexion and his tears welled up and over, as he caught sight of a very small sliver of white in her pitch colored locks. "Hi, sweetheart." Shiro brought her tiny fist up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to it; letting his scent wash over her in one relieved and calming wave after another. 

Turning to make his way back to Lance, he nearly broke down again at the awestruck look on his mate's features as Shiro tucked their cub against his chest. Months and months of looking over books and websites that offered him nothing but horrid statistics and possibilities and his beautiful mate had defied them all. 

Every bit of tension, and bit of worry that had been weighing him down melted off in a delicious landslide and Shiro felt like he could float away.

The door opened again and this time, Martinez lead the trio of Hunk, Allura, and Pidge who filled the room with excited squeals and shouts.  The Mcclains and Shiro took up one side of the bed, while the trio took up the other side. Pride welled up in his chest as his mate grinned up at his friends. God, he'd been fucking blessed with nothing but the best. 

"Apparently, our boy here had actually been in labor since Sunday." The room went deathly quiet at Martinez's announcement, before the room busted into a roar of hysteria. A week-long labor? Was that even possible? How could that...?

The questions flooded Shiro's brain, but darkness began creeping over Shiro's sight and he willingly gave into it.

"Someone catch him!" His mate's voice was the last thing he heard before he finally gave into the sweet sirens call of oblivion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is choppy af and i kinda hate it. also, sorry for the late update.  
> i got distracted with writing my voltron fae au called men of glass. (if you like faeries, i urge you to read it.)
> 
> i'm sorry if this wasn't what you wanting for lance's labor,but i had already had the plot half way thought out when it was requested and i couldn't help it.   
> i will probably come back at later time and fix some things, but you all know i don't have a beta.   
> so be kind. 
> 
> comments really keep me going.  
>  i appreciate each and every single one of you more than you know and hope this chapter didn't completely turn you off.   
> xoxo


	8. Home Again Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't realize it had already been six days since i updated, so i rushed this one out.

It was a heavy wave of nostalgia, it cascaded down Shiro's body and settled heavily in his heart.

 He'd been through so much, grown so much... He'd gotten to a place in his life he'd never thought would come. He was at an age he never thought he'd reach. He was getting married at the end of the week, to a man who held his entire heart and soul. His daughter was seventeen months old and getting more beautiful every day. What the fuck had he done in his life to deserve such a blessing?

"Shiro come back to bed." The low tones of his fiancé had the alpha looking back inside their bedroom from the balcony. The sun was just cresting and the warm light touched Lance's gorgeous body. The balcony had been the best installment to their house; after realizing that the place held too many memories, they'd offered a sum to their landlord who readily sold the house to the couple. The first few months of the year had been dedicated to tweaking a few things here and there, and installing a balcony, which they'd christened thoroughly this last week. 

Lance had his second heat since they'd conceived Samara. There'd been no warning signs as there had been for his first one and the surprise had instantly triggered Shiro's rut. Allura had shown up in a blink of an eye when she'd found out about it and took Samara, who she promised to bring back every other day to see her parents for but a moment. Lance's heat had been overpowering and insatiable; Shiro felt like he'd been hit by a truck and he was sure his mate hadn't felt much better. They'd come to their senses earlier in the night, blessedly. Their flight to Havana was leaving today and Shiro didn't want to think about the fees he'd have to deal with if they had to reschedule. 

Taking one last look at the rising sun, he made his way to his mate and settled on the edge of the bed. Lance had started growing his hair out, he'd said he was being left out of the long-haired club, with Samara's hair growing impossibly fast. A year later and his mate's tawny colored locks brushed the tops of his collarbones. Shiro's hair was now at the middle his back and Lance still absolutely adored it, even though his own was quite long. Both of their manes were a tangled and disgusting mess at this point, but God, Lance still looked absolutely gorgeous. 

"Come take a shower with me, I want to hold you as much as possible. I feel like moment we touch down in Havana, we're both going to be too busy to do much besides, sleep beside each other and I know for a fact, my siblings have planned the night before parties for both of us." His rut may have ended, but the thought of having his mate out of his sight had his hackles rising in irritation. Lance laughed at Shiro's response and moved to sit up in the bed. A long groan leaving his lips as he leaned forward to rest his head on his mate's arm. "Baby boy, you did a number on me."

A grin appeared on the alpha's face, pride simmering beneath his skin at his well-loved mate. Tilting Lance's head back, Shiro caught his lips in a slow and loving kiss. Large hands cupping the back of Lance's head as he whimpered at the attention. Arousal stirred in the pit of his gut and Shiro pulled away before he went too far. Ducking underneath Lance's chin, his tongue laved over his omega's abused scent glands, they were mottled with bruising from Shiro's teeth. His own hadn't fared much better, but the bruising was already taking a yellow hue along his skin. Anyone who looked at them would be able to tell they were together and his alpha preened at the thought. 

Along with the fact that their scents were well and truly melded together, the obvious recent reclaiming of their mating marks would be evident for a while. He hoped they'd be gone by Saturday or Lance would have a hell of a time trying to cover those up with make-up. 

Lost in his thoughts, Shiro hadn't realized that his ministrations had turned his mate into a wanton being beneath him. "Shiro!" The strangled sound of his name had the alpha rearing back to look down into the flushed features of his omega, his gaze was dilated, lips parted with heavy breaths, and his sweet and heavy scent flooded the room. "I need..."

"Yes, kitten?" Shiro's dick shot to attention in a matter of seconds, his gums burning as his fangs started to unsheathe themselves. 

Lance scooted away from Shiro and confusion clouded the alpha's features until, his omega rolled onto his knees and presented his gorgeous, puckered, and dripping hole, right in front of his mate's face. "Need you here."

Fuck.

 Shiro was gone in seconds; mounting his mate and thrusting into him one moment and the next. It was a quick mating, the last remnants of their mating cycle fucked out of their bodies as Shiro pounded ruthlessly into his mate, fist buried into Lance's thick locks. Forcing his spine to arch ridiculously so. "Takashi... I need to—Ah! Tell you something..." Shiro slowed his thrusts, with entirely too much restraint; it didn't matter that he'd just finished spending a week inside him, Lance was still constricted so fucking tightly around his girth. Shiro loosened his tight grip in Lance's hair and leaned over him to nuzzle his crown. 

"Out with it, I'm barely holding on here." 

"Lotor's coming to the wedding. More so, in the wedding." 

Shiro didn't snap, he'd been prided in his ability to not give into his rage, like one would snap a branch in half. That was Lance... Lance could raze a building down in a matter of seconds; a match in a puddle of gasoline. Shiro's rage simmered, until it burned, and then it engulfed. He wasn't sure when he'd starting thrusting into Lance with powerful and punishing thrusts, but his mate was climaxing beneath him a moment later. His ass rippling deliciously around Shiro as the alpha's knot grew in preparation. Slick and seed from their last fuck was dripping out of Lance, Shiro's cock pushing it out of him. Their sheets were absolutely ruined and possibly their mattress, but at this point; Shiro didn't give a rats ass. 

Shiro didn't hate Lotor, no. He couldn't have such violent feelings towards the man who'd practically saved his mate's life. He was jealous... He was so undeniably jealous and it made him sick. Lance sobbed beneath him, his body overworked and overstimulated, but his knot was held back by the burning jealousy that had mixed in his gut with arousal. Pulling out of Lance, he flipped the omega over and sank back into him as his eyes locked with the omega's. "Mine." Lance nodded, his chest was heaving with his sobs as he reached up to bring Shiro down against him. "Mine." In the back of Shiro's brain, he knew that Lance was his. But, his alpha was not appeased. Not yet. 

"Mine." The kiss was gentle, as his thrusts had turned into shallow movements; his knot swollen enough to catch on Lance's rim, but not swollen enough to lock them together. Lance was a puddle beneath his mate; weaker than a newborn. He could only feel as Shiro finally locked them together and the first warm spurt of his seed coated his insides. "Mine."

"Yours." Lance finally stuttered out, Ankles locking around the small of Shiro's back as he maneuvered the interlocked pair to rest against the mound of pillows Lance demanded to sleep with. Shiro's knot would last about an hour and then they'd have to rush to get ready for the airport. 

Shiro smoothed his palms down Lance's spine as they both caught their breath, and he finally came to terms with the fact that he couldn't exactly tell Lance to kick Lotor out of the wedding. A relationship like what they'd had didn't just disintegrate, because they were no longer lovers. They'd been friends first and probably always would be. Shiro would have liked it better if they'd ended horribly, but he couldn't change the past and somewhere deep down. He didn't want to. "As long as you're not planning to leave me at the altar, I don't fucking care who's in the wedding." Lance chuckled tiredly against Shiro's throat, his nose pressed against Shiro's scent gland. 

\---------------------

They were ridiculously and undeniably late, Shiro wanted to feel guilty. But, in all honesty he felt like a new man. Oh, he was absolutely exhausted. But, an issue that had been festering in his heart had mellowed out and his mate had promised that the only thing that could keep him from the altar was the devil himself. Lance had a bit of a limp as they raced towards the gate, but there were no other signs of discomfort that were visible and his scent didn't spike with actual pain. 

"I can't believe you made us late, because you got jealous." Allura huffed beside the alpha and he rolled his eyes at her petulant tone. Pidge snorted on the other side of their boss and Lance whistled at the trio as they neared the gate.

Samara had been glued to her mama's side the moment they got back together, Shiro figured she'd definitely be a mama's girl until the very end. Her tiny fist was curled into Lance's wild hair and she'd refused to let go. "We were already fucking when he dropped the news, thank you very much." 

"I shouldn't be impressed, he knows you can't resist much when you're busy thinking with the brain between your legs." Shiro popped the back of Allura's head, which got him a devious laugh from the woman. 

He knew she didn't mean any harm, but sometimes Shiro wanted to strangle her to death.

 The flight attendants were not impressed with their late arrival, until she caught sight of Lance, Pidge, and Allura's names. 

"I can't believe you're flying with us!" The woman gushed for probably the hundredth time. Lance had taken care of the plane tickets and Shiro shouldn't have been surprised that they'd gotten first class tickets, but he was a bit stunned at the luxuriousness. He'd mostly flown in coach if he needed to get on a plane and hadn't really minded it that much, but now he was tasting how delightful first class was and he knew he probably wouldn't fly coach again. The leather seats were wide and comfortable, with TV screens in front of each chair. Samara was in between her parents, in her own seat. Pidge and Allura were in front of them. The other two rows of three in first class were only occupied by two other people who seemed intrigued at how excited the flight attendant was. 

Lance put on his best smile and signed whatever was handed to him, the Vogue trio even took a photograph with the pilots. Eventually it was time for takeoff, and they were left alone. Lance had given Samara Dramamine and the cub was out cold in her large seat. Her three lions were surrounding her tiny frame all smelling of her three-favorite people. Hunk had come the week before their heats had hit, gathering last minute things, and taking Quiz with him, before he went to Havana to prepare for their arrival. He also dropped off a gift for their cub; it was a yellow lion that looked like the black and blue one's her parents had. Samara had become quite attached to it and did her best to carry around all three at all times. 

The takeoff was smooth and Shiro settled in for the eight-hour flight, they had one layover and then a home stretch to Havana. In one week, Lance would be his legally and he couldn’t fucking wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's maybe about five more chapters to lush life and then i'll start on broken crown. 
> 
> i'm sorry this update is choppy af, i've been quite busy since classes started again and my muse has been flighty at best.  
> don't worry, i have no plans of abandoning this au. 
> 
> are you guys even interested in the prequel to lush life? like is it going to be a waste of my time to write it, are you guys just here for the smut and such? i don't mean this in a rude way, but i'm honestly curious if you would just prefer that i keep writing lush life and forget about the prequel or not. 
> 
> let me know in the comments and i hope to see you in the next chapter.   
> xoxo


	9. Home Again Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Havana is a little slice of heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit late, sorry bout that!

Lance's excitement grew when they were about ten minutes from landing in Havana. He and Shiro had switched seats, so the omega could stare at the window and squeal with Allura about their first homecoming in years. Shiro knew he missed Havana and the alpha felt a bit of guilt that they hadn't tried to come sooner.

_"Thank you for flying Emirates, we will be beginning our descent, please secure loose luggage and buckle your seatbelt."_

The stewardess' voice sounded and Lance put their cub back into her set and fastened her seat belt, she'd been complacent with being confined as long as both of her parents were nearby, taking comfort in their scents; she still hadn't quite recovered from being separated from them for such a long period of time and had spent most of the time in either of their laps, her sleeping breaths covering their scent gland as she nuzzled them. Shiro watched in absolute adoration as Lance practically vibrated with excitement when the plane finally touched down, he hadn't seen him this excited in ages and Shiro was reaffirmed with the fact that had been an excellent idea to stay down here for an entire month. 

\--------------------------------

"Oh honey, you got here a lot earlier than we planned. Everyone's still home, I'll send Lincoln out right now--"

"Mama, it's okay, we can just rent a car and drive down there."

"Baby boy, I wish you would have told us you were coming in earlier than planned, we could have avoided this." Lance flushed at the admonishment and ducked his head, it didn't matter how old he got; his mama could turn him into an errant child with just a few words."

"It's okay, we'll figure it out over here." 

Lance took a few more moments to reassure his mother and threw his hands up at the group waiting by the baggage claims. "Looks like we're on our own, I may have forgotten to tell mama that our layover time was cut in half." The group groaned at Lance and he offered them a middle finger and scooped up his sleepy cub to cover her face in kisses. She squealed at him, her giggles infections as he gave her tummy a handful of raspberries. "Mama!" Her hands tangled in his unruly locks and tried to tug him away; no matter how many times she called out to him, his heart would never stop skipping a beat at being called mama. He still called his own mother that and having his own cub say those words to him could reduce him to tears if he thought too hard about it. 

"Mm, it looks like there's a car rental place just outside the airport, we could also use Enterprise since they'll come pick us up." Lance looked up from tormenting his cub to crowd his co-worker as she peered at her phone. 

They spent a few minutes deciding on getting two separate cars so Allura and Pidge could go to Allura's house without being caught by the Mcclain's and possibly being talked into staying there as well. Shiro and Lance had planned on renting out a vacation house for the month, but the reaction they had gotten from Mama Mcclain had subdued them into just taking up house in Lance's old room. Shiro would revisit the housing situation after the wedding, because he knew for a definite fact he didn't want to spend the night of his wedding at Lance's parents' house. 

His mate wasn't exactly quiet and planned on spending the entire night seeing how far he could take his new husband before he cried for mercy. A spark of thrill exploded in Shiro's gut as he watched his mate with his friends, he'd soon be able to call Lance his husband and the fact was still mind blowing to him. Their seven-year anniversary would be the weekend after their wedding and Shiro swore that time had sped up since he'd met the man of his dreams and holy hell did he wish it would slow way down. 

"Lance Mcclain, did you honestly think the entire town of Little Havana was not obsessively keeping tabs on your flight the moment you left Japan?" A voice rang out across the mostly empty area. There hadn't been a lot of people on the flight and the airport itself wasn't too full this time of year. Lance's head shot up at the sound of his name and Shiro tensed as his features paled as he looked at the hulking man who was giving the group a toothy grin. 

Shiro recognized him instantly and felt his guard shoot up as he reached out to his mate and cub. He was a part of Lotor's group. Had given Shiro a hard time when he'd tried to locate Lance in the past and had even given him a black eye once. His dark skin was covered in scars, a thick mane of hair he tied back into a low pony tail and a beard that reminded him of Kenneth. "BLYATZ!" 

Lance's scream echoed, the name bouncing off of the walls. Allura took his cub out of his arms and the moment he was free he was sprinting to his old body guard, his knees almost giving out before he could reach the alpha. Blyatz had been assigned to him the moment Lotor staked his 'claim' on the omega. He'd been an adviser for Lotor, since he'd also worked for his father, but soon became Lance's bodyguard. The guy was sweeter than hell and had become fast friends with Lance. Lance had literally put his life into the alpha's hands more times than he could count and he'd always been rewarding with trusting him. They'd spent many nights together in the safe houses, waiting on the word that turf wars had been one or threats had been eliminated. 

Blyatz was a part of Lance's home. 

Shiro was Lance's entire world, he couldn't live without his mate, didn't even want to dream of living without him. He and Samara were his everything, but Blyatz was a part of a time that had built him up and created the man that called himself Shiro's mate. He was a Little Havana native and the first true friend Lance had made, that wasn't a part of his own family. The silly stick and poke tattoo behind his ear was also behind the alpha's ear was just a crescent moon, but it held a lot of stories in it. Lance launched himself at the big man and couldn't help the sobs that broke from his chest when he felt those familiar strong arms hug him tightly. He'd been a friend and a second father, it'd been five years since Lance had seen him, mostly out of respect for Shiro, but also because he had returned to Little Havana to finally be with his own family. "Hey there, sharpshooter. There isn't a reason to be crying like that." Blyatz's voice was light, but Lance could hear the tears hiding behind his own voice as he squeezed the omega once more. 

"Holy shit, it's been way too long." Lance jerked his head up at the sound of Blyatz's mate's voice and another sob broke from his chest as he was enveloped in another pair of arms. Marcel wasn't a part of Lotor's group, but had been a bartender at a place they'd frequented. Lance had gotten the invitation to their wedding two years ago, but had been in Paris at the time with Allura and Pidge. Lance eventually calmed down, but he was having a hard time wrapping his head around seeing Blyatz again. 

Watching him hold Samara and sheepishly greet Shiro was surreal in its own sense. His reunion with Allura was a lot less dramatic, but no less heartfelt. "Yeah, we heard about your early arrival and told your mother we'd pick you up as long as she kept it a secret." Blyatz and Shiro were putting the group's suitcases into the back of the SUV that was no doubt a part of the groups. The absence of license plates and blacked out windows were a heavy indication. He could tell it was making Shiro uncomfortable, but since he had no jurisdiction here. He didn't have a need to report it. 

"Mama's always loved her surprises, thanks for picking us up, big guy." Lance squeezed his arm in thanks and the alpha beamed down at his old charge before they loaded up into the vehicle. Shiro and Lance took the very back seat, Allura buckled Samara into her car seat and sat on one side while Pidge sat on the other. The cub was very curious as to why she could see both her parents in front of her, so her fussiness was graciously absent. 

The drive from Havana Airport to the Mcclain house was another hour. Blyatz updated the other two natives on what had been going on around the town, his English slipping every now and again to emphasize a few amusing points and to keep Shiro's ears innocent in some illegal activities. The alpha in question was taking advantage of the small space and had Lance sitting sideways in the seat with his own large frame between his legs. He hadn't slept much on the flight, keeping watch over his mate and cub, while being too agitated about being in the air to truly calm down. But, with his nose tucked into Lance's scent gland, the omega combed his fingers through his mate's hair, dropping below his chin to stroke his scent gland every now and again while Shiro caught a few moments of rest. 

The space was cramped and Lance's leg was falling asleep, but he was too invested in the calm his mate was excluding to complain and instead focused on the fact he was finally fucking home. 

\--------------------------------------

Pulling up to the Mcclain house was nostalgia galore for the omega. The three story, Spanish style home was still the pale yellow that he remembered, a handful of cars were parked out in the grass, and the scent of the sea just down the hill painted the setting of his childhood. Shiro came up beside with him his cub and smiled down at his mate while he took everything in. 

Blyatz and Marcel were taking Allura and Pidge to Allura's house so she could greet her own family, they'd promised to come over for dinner that Mama was no doubt putting together. 

Lance was fighting another wave of tears down when the front door opened and revealed his mama, her face split into a wide grin and she let out a shout of joy. "Lance you're home!!!!"

The exclamation was met with shouts of excitement as the other Mcclain's raced to meet Lance at the door and he fell into his mama's arms and squeezed her tightly. "Yeah, I'm home, mama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little havana doesn't actually exist.   
> i made it up, because i can and i really wanted lance's home to be a place where he couldn't walk a mile without someone knowing who he was. 
> 
> lance is going to see a lot of people from his past, so there may be times when samara and shiro aren't really mentioned a whole lot. but, don't worry, i have many a plans to show you what those two are up to while lance is reuniting with old friends. 
> 
> i really want to press the fact that while shiro is the actual love of lance's entire life, there's no place like fucking home and there isn't a damn thing that could replace little havana in lance's heart.   
> lance does consider japan his home, but cuba is where he was raised. japan is where he'll raise his own children.   
> /children./
> 
> i thought i'd end up finishing lush life in a couple of more chapters, but i keep finding new inspirations and now my chapter plots have multiplied by like 4x the amount, so i don't think i'll actually be closing this part of the series down any time soon. 
> 
> i'm almost finished with the first chapter of broken crown and plan on posting it within the next week, i really appreciate all of your inputs on my last chapter. 
> 
> if you're a reader of my series men of glass, i've decided to change my updates to every other weekend, cause y'all don't seem too interested in it and i'm not going to strain myself on something that i've put a lot of time into, because i really do love that story and i'm gonna write it at my own pace now. 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed blyatz's intro and as always forgive my horrendous grammar. 
> 
> your comments really make my day.   
> xoxo


	10. Welcome Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah welcomes Lance home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got pretty emotional as i'm finishing up the first chapter of broken crown, so i wrote this to compensate for the langst i'm about to put you all through. 
> 
> \-----------  
> tw for suicidal mentions.

"Lance still thinks he won that till this day!"

"It's because I fucking did, Goddamnit!"

"In your own opinion!"

"My opinion is all that matters!"

Voices erupted again and Lance couldn't help the laughter that bubbled from his chest as his siblings hurled insults at him. Coming home had solved so many little heartaches, it was unreal how peaceful he was. 

The children had all gone to bed, the night was balmy and tasted of the ocean. The Mcclain's were all gathered in their childhood home; stretched out on couches, the floor, and chairs. Snuggled with their mates and enjoying the feeling of being home again. Lance and Shiro were taking up the recliner that had seen better days; Lance had a margarita that Ana had made in one hand, while he ran his fingers through Shiro's unbound hair with the other. The alpha was absolutely exhausted from not having time to recuperate from his rut, and then dealing with the anxiety of flying. He'd never voiced it, but Lance knew he wasn't too fond of flying.

So, they were curled up on the recliner, Shiro's head tucked underneath Lance's chin, his big body curled around the omega as his thumbs stroked the small of his back gently. Ana and Leah were snuggled up on the floor in front of the couch, below Lincoln and Jose who were just as equally snug. Leroy and Andre were sharing the 'L' shaped couch with mama and dad. Who were just absolutely glowing that all their children were home again, mama hadn't stopped petting Lance, forcing him to eat more than he could, tutting at his bruised scent glands which had Shiro an amusing shade of red. Leon and Margaret were tucked up on the love seat, Leon's hands splayed obsessively over Marg's swollen belly. Lance hadn't realized how far along she already was and had been pleasantly surprised to see her waddling down the stairs upon their arrival. 

"Lance, in all honesty. I still can't believe you're finally getting married." There was a resounding sound of agreement and Lance's face heated up with embarrassment, he'd been adamant on being his own person when he was younger; seeing the way Leah had been treated when he was growing up had put such a heavy calling of fear in his heart, he'd done his best to make sure everyone knew he would never need an alpha in order to be who he wanted to be. ,

He was right; he'd become one of the top ten prized workers of Vogue, he'd created a life for himself, he'd done everything he wanted to do without a dominating and demanding alpha breathing down his neck.

He'd done it with Shiro.

The alpha who would sit up with him all night, when he was working, just so, Lance wouldn't get lonely. He helped Lance make his own choices, and often showed him a better way to approach things, he kept Lance's feet on the ground without shackling him there, he was his high ground when the waters got too deep, and he was an embrace at the end of a long day. He'd done it with his mate by his side, with his best friend.

Lance dropped a kiss onto his mate's forehead which was received with a low rumble and a round of quiet chuckles from his family. "Yeah, me neither. I need to put this hunk of burning love to bed, someone refill my glass while I'm gone?" Leah hopped up from Ana's embrace, much to her mate's displeasure and snatched the glass out of his hand before offering a sharp slap to Shiro's butt. 

"Get up, you giant pup. You're squishing the goods." Shiro grunted at the assault and offered Leah the middle finger in response, before he circled his arms around Lance's waist and buried himself deeper into the warm omega. While being in an actual bed sounded horrendously delightful, his alpha still wasn't calm enough to be without Lance for long periods of time. It usually lasted a few days after his rut, the was needy and irritable, constantly seeking out Lance and Samara; scenting them to high heaven and demanding the same from Lance in return. 

Shiro finally gave in to the allure of a mattress and wiggled his way off the recliner, Lance took a moment to appreciate Shiro's bared torso and nearly shrieked when he bent down to scoop up the omega and toss him over his shoulder. "He'll come back when I'm asleep." The promise was rough and heavy with sleep. Of course, his siblings hooted with laughter and offered a number of innuendos that had Lance hanging his head and offering them the middle finger as he was toted up the two flights of stairs.

The Mcclain house was a three-story house, the bottom floor had two guest rooms, the living room and kitchen, the second floor was mostly the master bed, along with Lincoln and Leroy's rooms. The third floor belonged to the youngest siblings, with Lance's room at the very end of the hall. 

The kids along with Samara were all sleeping in the guest rooms downstairs, the cub had been doing insanely well sleeping through the nights as of late, and with the exhausting day she had. She'd gone down without much of a fuss. 

Lance was dropped rather ungracefully onto his mattress which didn't have a bed frame anymore; the reason why could remain vocally unnamed, but Lotor was the sole purpose for his broken bed frame and Lane made a mental note to remind his siblings to not mention the alpha too much. He still hadn't found a way to actually tell how Lotor was involved with the wedding and he wasn't sure that Shiro would be too pleased about it, but it meant a lot to Lance. 

Their relationship had been over for many years and willingly so, but they were still good friends and Lance's dad had even admitted it would be a fitting end to Lance and Lotor's chapter. Lance waited patiently while Shiro brushed his teeth and pawed through their suitcases to find his pajama pants. It'd been a while since both of them had actually worn clothes to bed and Lance had an entire new appreciation for the paw print pajama pants that clung so lovingly to Shiro's rear. "How are you feeling, baby?" Shiro grunted in response, his brows furrowed in sleepiness as he crawled across the queen mattress to envelop Lance once again. 

Lance loved these moments when Shiro was needy; he was always so strong and selfless, the times when he uncaringly and selfishly demanded Lance's attention were welcomed with amused delight. "I just need some sleep, I'm sorry I've been such an unpleasant beast." Lance cooed to his mate, his fingers seeking a home against the alpha's scalp to offer comforting scratches as he quickly sank into unconsciousness. He was out in less than ten minutes, his breaths deep and even across Lance's face as his body loosened with sleep. Lance stayed for a bit longer, fingers moving to caress his mate's features while he slumbered. Lance had never seen his scars as imperfections, the raised ridges from his jobs and the accident that took his arm were a part of the man he loved, but when Natalie had touched the scar across his nose, he'd seen the way the alpha's gaze shuddered; prepared for the fright of the young cub. He also saw the relief when Nat only brought his head down to kiss the scar and asked the man if it hurt. Leah and Ana had cooed at the gentile response of 'not anymore, your kiss chased away all the pain.' And Lance felt his family fall in love with the man a little more. 

No one including Lance thought that days like these would ever happen. 

He stayed for a bit longer before disentangling himself to head back downstairs. "Come back soon, please." Shiro's quiet plea was answered with a soft purr. 

"I promise, baby. Get some sleep." 

He reluctantly closed the door behind him and made his way back downstairs. The living room had been abandoned; unsurprisingly so. It was late in the night and most of his family had never been night owls. 

Lance followed the scent of the sea and his sister and found her on the front porch. His refilled glass beside her, as she sat on the picnic table. Many life changing conversations had happened on this old table, mostly between Leah and Lance. The two Mcclain's who'd often faced the world together. Another wave of nostalgia hit Lance as he climbed onto the table and settled in beside her. 

"Who would have thought that the two Mcclain omegas would end up like this, huh?" Lance offered a watery chuckle, tears threatening to spill. He wasn't quite sure why he felt like crying, but his intense emotions from the day had finally wore him down. 

"Planets must have aligned a few too many times." Lance took a sip of the margarita and leaned against his sister as the pair stared out at the sea that was only a hill slide away. 

"After you left, the boys and I always had this heavy feeling in our guts. We were waiting for the phone call. You know, the dramatic one, from the police saying they found your dead body somewhere in Japan. You were barely a person when you left here, it broke mama's heart. She won't ever tell you, but we'd wake up to her checking the obituaries in Tokyo, waiting to see your face on there." The tears came now, for the pain that he'd put his family through. Through the pain he put himself through. He truthfully thought he'd die back then. He'd prayed for it, sometimes find himself thinking about what would happen if he just took that step out into traffic. He hadn't really realized when those fleeting thoughts had stopped invading him, but his heart skipped a beat when he realized he truly didn't want to die anymore. 

   
"When we finally heard about you, it was on the local news. Excited that one of our own had made it so far into the world. Mama cried so hard, daddy had to calm her down so much, he knocked her out with his pheromones. When you finally reached out to us, she was a ray of sunshine. Her baby boy was going to be okay, that was all she cared about. She wasn't angry about the three years of silence, about the numerous nights, expecting to hear about your death. Daddy wasn't either, and I don't suspect the boys were. But, I was. I was furious-"

"Leah-"

"Hush, let me get this out. It's the least you owe me, Lance Mcclain." Lance lowered his eyes from his sister, who had tears pouring freely down her cheeks as she clenched her half empty glass tightly. He turned his gaze back towards the sea and waited. 

"I was furious, because I thought I the next time I was gonna see you was gonna be because we had to identify your dead body. I was furious, because you left me alone. We'd promised that we'd never leave each other behind and you left me behind. We were so scared for so long and I had this ache in my heart that Ana could never reach, because it had your name in on it and it made her furious that she couldn't understand why I'd wake up sobbing, because I kept having dreams of finding your dead body in places it shouldn't have ever been. I stopped her from finding you so many times. I wanted you to come to us and then we heard about Shiro from Allura and that ache in my heart started to slowly fade away. When we found out you were pregnant, I cried for so long, because I knew I wouldn't lose you now. I was so mad that Lincoln got to see her before I did, I wouldn't talk to him for weeks after he came home. I wanted to meet the tiny thing that wouldn't allow you to leave me even further behind, because I knew you wouldn't leave her to fend for herself. Not when she was a part of you and not when she had the chance of being like us." 

Leah stopped to wipe the snot and tears off her face, taking a long drink before she continued. "I guess what I'm trying to say is: if you ever pull shit like that again, I'll put you in your damn grave myself. You made mama cry, and that woman shouldn't ever cry for reasons other than joy. You made us so sick with worry that our family almost caved in on itself.  Don't you dare leave us again, Lance Mcclain. Do you understand me?" 

Leah's eyes which were mirrored into her little brother were snapping with an intensity that Lance had only seen one other time. Lance stuck out his pinky finger and smiled up at his big sister. "I pinky promise." She hooked her finger around his and the pair looked back out to the sea, their pinkies tightly clenching around one another. 

"Welcome home, Lance." The omega almost didn't catch the words, the breeze nearly stealing them away from him. He pressed a kiss against her shoulder and moved to link their hands together. 

Mcclain's never broke pinky promises and that was the only solace Leah had as she the last little bit of pain in her heart melted away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll explain the floor plans of the mcclain home in my 'look inside' at some point. 
> 
> there's a lot of 'foreshadowing' of what broken crown will be like in here, and i wrote this in less than two hours, so pls forgive me for the rad as shit fuckups that are all up in here. 
> 
> lance's suicidal tendencies weren't healed by the power of love and i don't want it to seem that way, broken crown will have a lot of depth in explaining his healing process. 
> 
> Leah will also have a decent amount of POV in broken crown, so buckle up for that shit fest. 
> 
> i literally just wrote this, because i wrecked myself writing the first chapter of broken crown, so sorry for the random feels fest.  
> i hope you liked this lil thing. 
> 
> comments make my day.  
> xoxo. 
> 
> ps: was literally listening to (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8cADX87-2I) on repeat the entire time i wrote this. this version of the song just fucking wrecks me every time i listen to it.


	11. not a real chap

There won't be an update this week, I apologize! Have no fear, I'm not dropping this in any sense or form. 

Real life got its claws in me and the only thing I want to do when I get home now is sleep. My work schedule changed as well as my responsibilities with my job and it's taking me a second to get used to it. 

(going from 16-18 hours a week to 30-40 as well as training new employees has drained the actual fuck outta me.) 

I'm cross posting this between lush life and men of glass, because im lazy af. But, I'm working on three other projects as well and I know if I try to post all five of them on a weekly basis I will literally lose my mind. 

So, my stories will probably be shuffled around to every other week (more if I get inspired/have the time.)

That way I can deliverer you longer chapters with better content, I'm constantly dissatisfied with only posting 2k updates. I know everyone would prefer quality over quantity, but i know myself and i know i can deliver both if I just give myself the time. So, that's what I'm doing. 

Yes, that means broken crown has also been pushed back. But, it's still coming don't worry! 

Men of glass has been an idea I've tossed between many fandoms, but the way it came to life through voltron has really fucking captured my heart. I know I was a bit wishy washy on if I'd keep posting it. But, even if the same five people are the only ones who keep up with it, I'll keep posting. Mostly for myself, but also for you!

Lush life got such a good response I was a bit overwhelmed and very grateful for all of your love. Lush life started as an abo explanation to a friend who didn't know about the universe, so I was using the characters to explain it to her and then I just kept building and then lush life was born. 

Voltron itself has a really special place in my heart because you don't see characters of color that often in anime/animated tv shows that have a lot of traction and if they are, they're either half naked the entire show or murdered three episodes in. As a poc, I really enjoy seeing these characters so loved by the show and the fandom. So, I won't be leaving any time soon. 

Anyway, I just wanted to let you know why I wasn't going to be updating as often and thank you all for your interest in these two stories. it really does mean the fucking world to me. 

xoxo


	12. Surfs Up Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets to see Lance in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u tell i still suck at summaries.   
> whoohoo finally broke into 30k words!

"We can start at the beach and then move to the sandbars."

"Do you wanna use the Longboard or the Hybrid by the beach?"

"Let's use the Hybrid and then we can take the Guns to the sandbars." 

"Oh, good idea. Haven't been on dawn patrol in years. Wanna lead and I'll follow?"

"There isn't a lot of Bennys this time of year, so we should be good."

Shiro felt like he'd stepped into another universe. The Mcclains were standing in a room next to the garage of their parents' home; it was empty, save a for a few instruments that Shiro didn't know the names of and a stand, which was no doubt for the boards that covered all four walls of the room. They varied in sizes and colors, some had fins on them and others were bare. Leah and Lance were staring at them like they were contemplating the secrets of the universe.

When he'd been woken up at four in the morning by Leah, who'd announced that they were doing 'dawn patrol' Shiro had nearly tossed out the omega and returned back to bed. But, Lance hadn't batted an eyelash at being woken up before the sun; even though he'd barely been asleep for a handful of hours. Apparently the Mcclains couldn't do normal beer pong, they had to add a chair to it and ping pong paddles. Shiro should have known, oh he should have known that Lance got his competitiveness from somewhere, but he'd put too much hope in his siblings. Ana and Andre were no better and sooner rather than later Magaret, Shiro, and Jose were babysitting seven drunk adults. Shiro supposed he was blessed that the Mcclains were made of steel spines and thought vomiting was for the weaker beings, but sleeping with a drunk Lance was a nightmare. 

Well, not exactly a nightmare, but his already high stamina skyrocketed into the sun and the hickies Shiro had on his thighs were a tad bit embarrassing. He also made a mental note to wash their sheets when they came back. 

The siblings finally decided on two boards a piece and started the adventure of packing, Shiro wasn't exactly helpful, because he had no clue what they needed.  So, he resulted in going back to sleep on the couch, if he went back to bed he wasn't getting up and he really wanted to see Lance surf.

When Shiro was awoken again an hour later he was in a mildly better mood, mostly because he wasn't woken up by Leah, but by his mate pressing gentle kisses to his face until he woke up. "Do you want to stay here until mom and dad go down with the kids? I didn't let you sleep a lot." Ah, that was a possibility wasn't it? "The Sandbars have better waves and you can bring us lunch when you come down." Shiro truly wanted to watch Lance get reacquainted with ocean, but God he felt like utter shit the longer his eyes were open and he was positive the sand would become his bed if he left with them now. 

"I'll come down with Samara and we'll watch you after lunch, yeah?" Lance hummed in agreement and leaned forward to press a kiss to Shiro's lips, the alpha rumbled in delight and moved to wrap his arms around his mate before he was interrupted. 

"Lance! Let's go!" 

Shiro wanted to whine as Lance pulled away without hesitation, but instead tried to work up the energy to go back upstairs. "Stay down here, baby boy. Mama got a couch this big so people can sleep on it." Lance gave Shiro a few more kisses before he went out the front door and Shiro was asleep not long after his mate left, the sounds of the waves a peaceful lull into sleep. 

The third time Shiro was woken up, was by his daughter who was repeatedly calling for him until the alpha scooped her up for snuggles. He wasn't sure how long he'd slept at this point, but the sun was well above the horizon and the smell of coffee was a siren's call into consciousness. "Oh, you poor thing. Did those kids make you get up with them this morning?" Mama Mcclain's soft tones had the alpha sitting up from the couch to look into the kitchen where she was sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, it's okay, I was planning on going out with them, but didn't get a lot of sleep, so, I stayed behind." Josephine tutted and Shiro hauled himself and his cub up off the couch and made his way into the kitchen. By the way Samara's hair was beautifully matted on one side, Shiro assumed that his own cub hadn't been awake for too long, should he even bother getting her in the bath since they were just going to the beach? 

Shiro decided on combing through her thick locks and braiding it back, it had the best chance of lasting through the day and Lance did love their cub's hair French braided. Shiro snorted as he realized all the Mcclain spouses had in fact been left behind when they finally meandered into the kitchen by the smells of Josephine's cooking. "Are we meeting them at the beach or the Sandbars?" Magaret was currently holding Samara, her big belly an object of the toddler's attention as they packed lunch bags and beach bags for their day out. 

"We're meeting them at the beach, apparently, Leah's sponsor has them doing some promo videos with their GoPro." Ana was staring intently at her phone and Shiro couldn't help, but be impressed that her wife was still deemed good enough to sponsor, if Shiro remembered correctly Lance had told him she hadn't competed in a long while.  "Lance got roped into it too, so we should be in for some fun. Are we taking the boats out too?"

Josephine nodded in response and Mikhail cheered. "I wanna ride the tubes with uncle Leroy!" Joseph and Natalie chimed in on the sentiment and soon the Mcclain house was moving to get the group out to the beach. 

Shiro hated the heat, he truly did. But, he hated Tokyo heat, the muggy and disgusting heat that he felt in the city. Little Havana was still a little muggy, but damn the ocean breeze felt amazing. It took them a little while to locate the siblings; they were further down the beach than anticipated, but they'd managed to attract a little crowd in the waters and on the beach. 

Josephine and Martinez set up a couple of large umbrellas to set their kids' lunches under while their grandkids made a beeline for the shore. Samara had never been in water besides for baths, so Shiro was a little nervous having her introduced the beach. His cub was currently hitched on his hip, a life vest strapped snugly on and her brand-new bathing suit. "Are you ready to go see mama?" The cub squealed at the prospect and began kicking the shit out of her father as she struggled to free herself from his arms. "Okay. Okay. Hold on!" He should have known better than to mention her favorite person.

 Sometimes Shiro wondered if Lance had just gone through mitosis to conceive their kid and only kept Shiro around for moral support. Samara was leading her father towards the shore when a voice he would rather not hear for the rest of his life greeted him. "She's so much bigger than the last time I saw her!"

Shiro held in a snort and scooped his cub back up into his arms; much to her disappointment, "Yeah, Lotor. Kids do that, it's called growing." Shiro turned to face the owner of the voice and wanted to sigh in exasperation; of course, he did. Of course, on top of everything else in this fucking world, Lotor Altean knew how to surf. 

The wet suit clung too fucking perfectly to his body, logos from brands Shiro couldn't even begin to guess about decorated the suit, along with a RedBull insignia on his board. He'd been looking forward to this day for months and this perfectly sculpted asshole ruined it in a sentence. More like his presence, but Shiro wanted to pretend he could at least tolerate the asshole. 

"Mn, quite true. My family doesn't have any cubs, so I don't see too much of them. Blyatz's kids are already five and I was busy during their youngest years." Shiro wanted to pull away when Lotor reached out to touch Samara. The alpha in him was absolutely furious that someone who had once been a lover to his mate was touching his cub. But, Samara wasn't upset and the action would just be too petty to cover up with words, so Shiro shifted closer to the other alpha; a nonverbal invite to continue playing with their cub who was enamored with Lotor's long white hair. "Goodness, she really is a perfectly split version of you and Lance. She's the cutest cub I've ever seen." His alpha preened at the praise and the knot that was quickly tying itself in Shiro's belly paused in its formation. 

Lotor wasn't here to taunt Shiro and the soft features of his elegantly sharp face were showing nothing, but pure adoration at their cub. "Do you want to her hold her? I can't promise you the safety of your ribs, she's been a wiggle worm since she saw Lance out in the water." Lotor looked up at Alpha like he'd grown two very interesting heads, but chucked the board into the sand and reached out for Samara, who went to him a little more willingly than Shiro would have liked. 

"Were you planning on taking her out there?"

"I was gonna see how she reacted and then have Lance meet us half way." 

Lotor looked at the cub as if he was contemplating something, a stupidly soft smile appearing on his face when she tugged his hair. This man had murdered numerous people, had once tried to murder Shiro, kept Lance away from him, and was honestly one of the most terrifying things in Shiro's life at one point. But, here he was; holding his cub and talking to Shiro like they were old friends, and not someone who'd almost taken his life. Shiro wondered what the fates had in mind when they willingly took away a decent amount of homicidal intentions for the man standing across from him. 

"We could put her on my board and paddle out to meet him, no doubt it's scary having her out there. If she doesn't react well, she'll at least be on my board."

\--------------------------------------

Surfing was like riding a bicycle, it didn't matter that Lance hadn't touched a board for a long while since before last year. After a few choppy barrels, the omega was gliding along the water like he had in his teens. His siblings cheering from the tops of the waves as he rode barrel after barrel, the ocean had been his second home; a place to escape the label of omega that had once been a hand around his throat. 

It had been an even ground for his sister, who had proved time and time again that the ingrained subtle prejudice against omegas and been wasted on her. Lance remembered when big named sponsors had started asking if she'd accept contracts, he remembered the look of wonderment in her eyes, because she finally fucking did it. She finally escaped her destined path as a chained omega. She'd been well into her career when Anastasia had come into her life, like a force of nature. Lance was actually the one Ana had been after, a rep for Billabong, one of the most popular and progressive surfing companies out there had wanted to get Lance into competing. But, he refused to turn his love for the ocean into a job and had turned the alpha woman to her sister. 

He hadn't expected the end result to be this; a marriage and a beautiful baby girl. 

Little Havana had been told time and time again the Mcclain omegas were more than their secondary gender and they'd rather die than be married to an alpha. The fates sure showed them, didn't they?

A sharp whistle had Lance twisting around on his board from where he'd been watching Leroy and Leon ride a barrel. His heart nearly thumped out of his chest n adoration at the sight of his baby sitting at the edge of a board, her pretty hair had been braided back and the life vest made her look like a very burnt marshmallow. His heart nearly dropped to the pit of his stomach when he realized Lotor was paddling slowly behind her on the board and Shiro was swimming beside him. What in the absolute fuck. 

Lance met them halfway, Shiro was still able to stand on the ocean floor and Lance bent down to kiss him, much to his cub's anger. "NO! MAMA! MY MAMA!" She wiggled on Lotor's board and was caught by his large hand as she almost fell into the waters. "Mama!" Lance pulled her over and shushed her with wet kisses until she was squealing from delight. 

"Someone's being possessive again." 

"She's been a mess since she saw you out on the waves, you looked beautiful by the way." Lance looked down at his fiancé and tried not to blush at the compliment. Despite the cold waters Shiro's hand was still warm when he let it rest on his thigh. 

"Anyway, Allura and I are going out to The Shack tonight if you guys want to come, Blackbear has been demanding to see you since you got here, but it's been too busy for her to leave and come bother you." Lance's heart fluttered at the prospect of seeing the older woman again, he'd at least stop by to see her tonight if no one else was up for a night out. 

Shiro and Lotor talked for a moment until Lance was called for again from the beach this time. He hadn't even noticed that his siblings had gone to meet the rest of the family. "We're being summoned, Lotor are you joining us at the Sandbars?" The alpha shook his head and moved to paddle away from the trio. 

"I'm just out here for a short time, Lincoln had told me the waves were good and I was tired of being cramped up in the office. I'll see you tonight?" Lance nodded and watched him for a bit longer, amused that the older man still had a passionate love for the ocean. Lance had been the one to get him into surfing for leisure.  The wetsuit he was wearing was a gift from some of Leah's sponsors, for funding a personal event, but he liked to wear it, because tourists thought he was a pro-surfer and he delighted in ruining people's days. 

   
"I was out here at the end of dawn patrol and imagine my surprise when I see me ex and my soon to be husband swimming towards me, pray tell me how you somehow tolerated his existence?"

Shiro ignored his mate for a moment as he took to pulling the board back to the shore. "He's not that bad, he suggested putting Samara on his board in case the water scared her too much and it wasn't a bad idea..." Surprise and delight fluttered in Lance's chest. Lotor had indeed been the man to take his virginity, but he'd been Lance's friend first and the fact that Shiro seemed to be willing to let Lotor into their life was more than he could have ever expected. 

They made it to the shoreline and Lance pulled his mate down for a very well-deserved kiss, that was accompanied by an unnecessary amount of wolf whistles, and Samara's shrieking about her mother was giving kisses to anyone but her. 

"Lunch first and then we'll get the boats. I'm fucking starving."

"Language, Mija. You wonder why these kids have such dirty mouths and you can't say a sentence without cursing." Mama chastened Leah as the family settled down to eat; Samara tucked into the circle of Lance's legs as he crossed them around her and Shiro alternating between eating and feeding their cub. 

"Are we gonna go to The Shack tonight? Hunk wants to at least go out before the wedding."

Rounds of agreement sounded from the adults and Magaret offered to babysit and be the backup Driver if need be. "Oh, Hunk said that Quiz and Goo are tight as can be and he doesn't mind keeping him for the rest of the month." 

Shiro scrunched his nose before realization dawned on his features. "I keep forgetting he named that mutt Goo." Lance snorted and offered the rest of his sandwich to his mate.

"Leah are your sponsors good for now or do they want to go to the Sandbars?" His sister looked up from cleaning Natalie's face and shook her head. 

"Nah, they're good. They only needed a few promotional shots and we can do the rest with GoPro. They did ask that you change into their suit before you film again." Lance rolled his eyes at the demands of Leah's bosses and slowly leaned back until he was resting in the sand. He was actually getting quite tired, but the Sandbars were way too intriguing to pass up. 

The family rested for another few moments before they packed up and headed to the pier, that was a half a mile walk, and housed their boats-as well as a few of their jet skis. Maybe Lance could talk Shiro into wake boarding behind one of the skis, the alpha had shown him pictures of him and Keith in their younger years and honestly Lance wanted to see him in action. 

He mentioned as much when they were getting onto the boats and Shiro made a pained face. "I'm not as young as I once was, my love. I doubt I could do much more than stay up." Lance pouted as he moved to crowd into his mate's space. 

"I'll give you kisses if you do."

"There is plenty of evidence that you in fact have given me more than enough kisses below my waist."

Lance huffed and snatched the new wetsuit off of the bench before storming down the stairs of the yacht. 

They had three boats, two were pontoon boats that usually charted everyone out, and the last was his father's pride and joy. He and mama still went out for date nights in it.

 Samara had been kidnapped by Natalie onto the pontoon, so Lance and Shiro claimed the yacht to allow the omega to change before getting back out into the water. Below the deck was a miniature room that housed a leather couch and a coffee table, but not much else. Shiro dropped onto the couch while Lance stripped out of his damp suit and toweled off. "We should only be out here for a few more hours, I just want you to see me on a big wave, I'm actually quite decent." Shiro purred in amusement and Lance opened his mouth to comment on the scent he was giving off when his warm hands encircled Lance's bare waist. 

"Shiro!" The alpha turned Lance around and nuzzled his belly, Lance couldn't help the whimper that escaped as warmth began to pool in the pit of his stomach. 

"I do believe I owe you some kisses to compliment mine." Oh fuck, Lance knew he'd taken those hickies too well to be left off the hook. 

With no further preamble the alpha took Lance's cock into his mouth and Lance gasped out at the pleasure that shot up his spine. "Shiro! The Sandbars are only a mile out we don't have time—oh fuck." While his brain was well aware of the issue, his cock had no problem hardening in his mate's mouth as Shiro purred at the response he illicited, large hands cupped Lance's ass and he gave into clutching his mate's long hair as slick began dribble out from between his cheeks. He should have known, he should have fucking known. 

Shiro licked and sucked Lance until he could barely stand on his own, his mouth working Lance towards his orgasm with a fiery intent. The omega was nearly bent over his mate when he felt his pleasure begin to steam roll through his body, he was only able to let out a long and ragged groan before he emptied himself down Shiro's throat. The alpha hummed in delight as his mate's taste coated his mouth, his fingers digging into the meat of his ass and Lance lost all strength to stand. "Lance, baby! We're here!"

"Okay! We'll be out in a sec!" He hoped his voice didn't sound as ragged as he thought he did, but his mama took it and closed the door before Shiro rolled him to lay down on the couch. 

He nuzzled Lance's inner thigh before latching onto the soft flesh to leave a trail of his own marks. When he was pleased with his work he leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Lance's nose. "Mn, now we match."

"Fuck off, you big brute."

Lance tried not to take the heartfelt laughter that left Shiro to heart, but as when the alpha left him alone down there, Lance swore he'd pay his mate back tenfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to smut or not to smut, that is the question. 
> 
> the next chap will reintroduce blackbear, which is an oc i introduced in 'fuck this!' i need to add her to 'a look inside'
> 
> is there anything you guys want to see? any ideas or head canons you have about this au. i'm all ears and more than willing to add them in to lush life. 
> 
> i'm trying to get back into the groove of writing after spending the last two weeks drowning in rl and final fantasy bullshit. i also saw a 'writing tips' thing that said the best thing was to not have more than 2-4 wips and i laid down and sobbed as looked at the my folders that had more than 70+ wips. no wonder i can't get my shit together. 
> 
> anyway, my muse is being a slut for comments, so please leave me some.   
> and thank you so much for your continued interest in lush life, it makes me so fucking happy.   
> xoxo


	13. This is Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and rewrote it, and rewrote it, and rewrote it.  
> Every time i wrote this ending, i hated it just a little bit more every time.
> 
> My interest in the Voltron fandom was fleeting and barely there to begin with, but I loved the fanarts of Shance and I remember last year, a good friend of mine was excited for her favorite characters birthday, so I looked into it a bit more and was blessed with all the Shance stuff. 
> 
> So, I spit the first chapter out a day later and tried to keep going, but I stumbled and fell pretty quickly.
> 
> This work has been haunting me for the past year and I wanted to finish it, but I literally cannot make myself do it, so here’s some bullets on how the wedding went down.

 

  * Lance had a breakdown when he was supposed to be getting ready, the fact that nearly two hundred guests had arrived all to stare at him had triggered his fight or flight instincts, he nearly kidnapped Shiro, Samara, and the Priest, and dipped out to get married in private.


  * Lotor saw Lance coming apart at the seams and alerted Shiro who talked Lance down and helped him work out his emotions.


  * Lance’s wedding party shed a few tears at the intense love Shiro and Lance had for each other. Josephine’s heart nearly exploded that all her children had found their soulmates.


  * The wedding started twenty minutes late and everyone but Shiro was worried that Lance had made a break for it, but in reality Samara was terrified of all the people staring at her and wouldn’t let go of Lance until Natalie walked down the aisle with her, both promptly forgetting to toss out flowers and just wanting to get the end where their father’s were waiting.


  * The ceremony happened in the night time, near the beach where it was cool and the ocean could still be heard.


  * The Reception happened in the McClain’s back yard; Blackbear, Leah, Allura, and Leah put everything together it was gorgeous and Lance cried when he saw it. (which was when he and  Shiro arrived.)


  * [Shiro and Lance’s first dance was to Fall For You by Leela James.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjOIQnCbDU0)


  * Shiro’s parents and twin showed up to the reception, they’d flown in a few days beforehand after Lance tracked them down and told them everything that was happening. Lance also found out that Shiro had left them on his own accord when he felt like he couldn’t meet their expectations. Shiro of course cried like the big baby he is and reconciled with his own family.


  * Shiro danced with Josephine to [Stand By Me by Ben E King](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwZNL7QVJjE), which is an ode to a scene I cut out of Surfs Up when Josephine made Shiro dance with her during the blackout to calm him down and she hummed this song while they danced.


  * And in honor the greatest sequel to ever sequel, Leah, Allura, Pidge, and Margaret performed [Super Trooper Mamma Mia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGScDixmUQM) style in lieu of giving a speech


  * There was an open bar, so of course almost everyone got smashed. Dance battles happened and arm wrestling battles happened. The children's babysitters scooted them off way later than they should have, so the adults were left and got a bit more wild, as the night went on; close family and friends were left and they shuffled down to the beach where they started a bonfire.


  *  Lotor had a moment with Lance and danced with him by the ocean, in his own form; he said goodbye to his best friend and first lover, [singing in his ear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50VWOBi0VFs) as the ocean crashed dramatically behind them. Lotor would later fall in love again and Lance would be his best man at the wedding. 


  * Shiro watched with an aching heart as he watched his husband say goodbye to his best friend.


  * Shiro, Samara, and Lance left two days later for Greece where they spent their honeymoon and Lance found out he was pregnant again.


  * Samara grew up and followed in her father’s footsteps to become a police officer, Aura grew up to become a fashion designer, she was featured in Vogue once before Lance retired.


  * Lance and Shiro returned to Little Havana in their retirement where they spent the rest of their days.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's cheesy and even though its a summary, i still hate it. 
> 
>  
> 
> But, this is finally the end of Lush Life, unfortunately I will not be writing Broken Crown.  
> (happy year anniversary.)  
> My muse is no longer interested in Voltron enough to offer anything worthwhile. 
> 
> here is a small board i made of the venue and Lance's dress.  
> http://oxnerds.tumblr.com/tagged/Lush-Life-wedding-mood
> 
>  
> 
> For those of you who've read Men Of Glass, that fic is going to be deleted and turned into another fandom or just set aside until i find out what to do with it. 
> 
> Anyway, this fic was my entrance to the little peek I had of the Voltron Fandom, I'm sorry it took a year for me to finish it, thank you for reading the last piece of this! 
> 
> Much love and goodbye!  
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> there's bound to be grammatical errors all over the place, i hope you take it with a grain of salt.  
> uhhhhhhhhh, i hope you liked it and i'll do my best to update this in a timely manner, but i'm also working on another fic for the YOI verse, so we'll see how often i get around to it.  
> \----------  
> this is obviously my first try in the voltron fandom, pls be kind to me.  
> i truthfully don't give a rats ass about your drama, so don't bring it into my works.  
> sick.


End file.
